Une nuit
by Ooyko
Summary: John Watson, et ses amis viennent d'avoir leurs diplômes. Lors de la soirée au Pub du coin, le blond décide de partir prématurément... Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, il se perd et tombe sur une scène qu'il aurait dû ne pas voir...
1. Prologue

_/!\ Ceci est un Sherlock/John /!\_

 _Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire, Ne lisez pas celle-ci. Merci..._

 _Je ne possède pas les personnages_.

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

John regarde son verre vide avec un certain dégoût. Il n'avait pas compté le nombre de verres qu'il avait bus, ou plutôt qu'on lui avait fait boire. Il regardait le ciel obscur de Londres. C'était une soirée fraîche, une de ces nuits agréables...

John avait accompagné ses amis au PUB du coin, pour fêter l'obtention de leurs diplômes, ainsi que le départ pour le camp militaire du jeune homme blond...

"Allez ! Encore un autre !" Cria Bill Murray.

Ils avaient décidé de partir ensemble pour l'armée. Murray était plus grand que lui, de corpulence plutôt avantageuse, musclée aux larges épaules, les cheveux bruns et le regard chaleureux. Inutile de dire qu'il était un coureur de jupons...

John n'était pas très grand, il n'était pas très musclé, mais pas vraiment gros non plus. Le blond n'a rien de vraiment extraordinaire, enfin à ses yeux. Mais beaucoup de filles le trouvaient adorable.

Murray lui tendit une nouvelle fois la bouteille, en souriant.

"Non, merci. Je crois que je suis suffisamment éméché comme ça." Répondit-il.

"Allez ! On fête son diplôme qu'une fois dans sa vie !" Dit Mike Stamford.

Mike était un peu plus corpulent que John, il portait une paire de lunette ronde, qui contrastait avec ses yeux chocolat et ses cheveux noirs. Il était très attachant, de nature sociable.

"Un seul verre dans ce cas, mais après je rentre." Soupira John.

La bière lui chauffait déjà la tête.

"Cul sec ! " Ajouta Bill.

John releva le défi et son ami remplit son verre à ras bord. Le blond bu tout d'une traite, il voulait retrouver son lit. Il toussa légèrement... Sous les rires de ses amis.

" Bon, je rentre ! " Dit-il en se levant et en titubant à travers la salle.

John n'était pas un grand consommateur d'alcool, surtout quant-il voyait ce que cette liqueur faisait à sa sœur. Sans parler des cauchemars qu'il faisait, sur son père.

" Quoi ? Déjà !" s'écria Murray. "Tu ne veux pas aller t'amuser avec des filles ?"

Le blond, n'était pas d'humeur à draguer, non, ce soir il voulait se reposer. Il avait souvent rêvé d'aventures et d'actions. John aimait le danger, il l'a toujours fait, alors pour lui partir défendre son pays était un honneur et il n'attendait que ça.

"Non, désolé les gars. " Répondit-il.

"Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?" Demanda Mike, visiblement inquiet.

"Oui, j'ai juste besoin de repos." Ajouta John.

"Ok, on fait un bout de chemin ensemble dans ce cas." Dit Bill.

Ils marchèrent un bon moment en riant se faisant toujours plus bruyant malgré l'heure relativement tardive...

Leurs silhouettes se fondirent au fur et à mesure dans le brouillards londonien, les rues étaient seulement éclairées par quelques lampadaires. John trouvait ce paysage assez envoûtant, il appréciait le contraste entre le jour et la nuit.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, John était encore pris dans ses pensées, marchant sans regarder où il allait, n'entendant même pas ses amis lui dire au revoir. Trois rues plus loin le blond émergea enfin, il regarda autour de lui et ne reconnut pas ce quartier, qui semblait abandonné de toute animation comparer à celui où il avait été avec ses amis. Les ruelles étroites s'entrecroisaient entrecoupaient ainsi les allées sombres, transformant cet endroit en labyrinthe.

Après s'être engagé dans une autre rue et encore une autre, le jeune homme du se rendre à l'évidence... Il était perdu.

"NON ! Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça !" Cria une voix à peine audible.

John sursauta en entendant la voix et se rapprocha du bruit. Il entra dans un parking presque vide... Il n'y avait que quelques voitures de garés et trois silhouettes qui se détachaient sous la faibles lumières des lampadaires, l'une d'elles était coincé par les deux autres.

Le blond se cacha derrière un des véhicule garé...

" Oh ! Victor mon chéri." Roucoula une voix amusée. "Vous savez très bien que si."

"Il saura ce que vous avez fait ! Vous ! Monstre !" Cria encore la première voix.

"Tss, tss. Vous devenez grossier chéri." Soupira la voix amusée. "Sebbie !"

"Oui, patron." Gronda une troisième voix grave calmement.

John regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux sans rien pourvoir faire. Son cœur tambourinant contre sa cage thoracique, lorsque la plus grande des silhouettes leva une arme vers l'autre acculé contre le mur... Et fit feu sur elle.

L'inconnu s'écroula au sol inerte, un liquide sombre s'étendit lentement sur le béton sous lui. John resta figé un instant encore choqué par cette scène. C'était une exécution ni plus ni moins, une mise à mort.

* * *

 ** _à suivre..._**

Je tien à remercier Miss Macaronii qui a bien voulu m'aider en tant que Béta lecteur, pour l'instant y a que ce chapitre de corrigé et revu. :)


	2. Chapitre I : Le témoin

**_Le témoin_**

Chapitre I :

"On est partis !" Annonça le policier qui avait pris place derrière le volant.

John soupira et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre. Il avait passé presque toute la journée au commissariat, ils l'avaient questionné des heures, lui demandant sans arrêt de répéter ses affirmations. Bien sûr au début ils l'avaient suspecté, mais au fur et à mesure de son témoignage ils avaient fini par comprendre que le blond n'était qu'un spectateur.

De son côté, Watson prit conscience peu à peu qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple meurtre... Il ne savait pas encore dans quoi il avait mis les pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui annonce que l'homme qui avait été tué faisait parti de l'un des plus puissants clans de Londres.

Les policiers lui avaient dit qu'ils devaient vite le mettre en lieu sûr, car il y avait peu de chance qu'ils laissent passer ça. Les prochains jours s'annonçaient sanglants.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais entendu parler d'eux avant et voilà que maintenant il se retrouvait au cœur même de leurs histoires.

En une nuit, deux vies avaient été détruites. Il avait dû renoncer à ses projets dans l'armée. Mais avait-il le choix ? Il devait aider la police à coffrer ces types. Cela lui demanderait peut-être de renoncer à tout ce qu'il connaissait, mais au moins il serait toujours en vie, alors qu'on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Victor Trevor ou des dizaines d'autres que ces hommes avaient tué ou tueraient un jour si John n'offrait pas son aide pour les arrêter.

C'était ce qu'il se répétait sans cesse. Parfois, cela fonctionnait... Même si souvent il revoyait ses amis Mike et Bill lui dire vaguement au-revoir, pareils à deux fantômes de sa vie perdue.

Ils étaient dans le parking souterrain du poste de police lorsque la voiture banalisée démarra. John avait peur. Franchement combien de temps allait-il tenir ? Ces types devaient avoir des taupes, des connaissances un peu partout. Ils finiraient tôt ou tard par connaître son existence.

"Vous n'avez rien à craindre." l'informa l'agent.

"Ce n'est pas vous qui allez vous retrouver en tête de liste des priorités à tuer. " Grommela le jeune homme qui n'y croyait pas vraiment.

"Le temps qu'il s'en aperçoive ou qu'il soit mis au courant, on sera loin. Ceci dit heureusement que vous n'avez pas de famille. Il aurait fallu mettre tout le monde au vert sinon." Déclara le conducteur.

John lui lança un regard noir, sa famille était un sujet tabou que seuls ses cauchemars lui rappelaient. Il revivait chaque soir leurs morts. Il ne lui restait que sa sœur, elle avait été sa tutrice lorsqu'il était petit, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne alcoolique. Le blond était tout juste majeur le jour où elle avait perdu le droit de garde. Heureusement il était débrouillard et avait fait quelques petits boulots pour finir ses études. Quelques années plus tard, il avait appris que Harry était partie avec sa petite amie Clara en France pour se marier.

Aujourd'hui personne ne pourrait relier Harry à son petit frère.

John regardait la lumière du soleil se refléter sur les immeubles de verre, alors que celle-ci inondait leur véhicule qui sortait du parking. Une légère brise faisait virevolter quelques feuilles, tandis que les rues se retrouvaient remplies par les passants et les commerces agités.

Le jeune homme commençait à se laisser bercer contre la vitre arrière. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, il avait passé le reste de sa soirée dans une cellule pour sa sécurité, ils avaient pris aussi son téléphone portable, pour ne pas qu'on puisse le tracer. John avait entendu ses voisins bourrés faire du tapage toute la nuit.

Il regardait défiler le paysage, les paupières papillonnantes, il avait pris vaguement conscience qu'ils commençaient à sortir de la ville. Alors que celle-ci s'éloignait à l'horizon...

* * *

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par un mouvement brusque de la voiture. Celle-ci freina subitement et fit une embardée. Il tenta de s'accrocher en vain au siège. Il aperçut avec effroi que le conducteur avait perdu le contrôle du véhicule. Pire, il ne bougeait plus.

John eut juste le temps d'apercevoir plusieurs voitures sombres en travers de la route. Des hommes se tiraient dessus à en juger par les détonations. Et leur voiture se trouvait en plein cœur de leur champ de tir. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de prévoir le retournement du véhicule. Celui-ci fit plusieurs tonneaux d'affilée et s'encastra en contrebas dans un fossé.

Lorsque le blond reprit ses esprits, il se trouvait totalement à l'envers dans l'habitacle. Il se détacha de son siège et se faufila par la fenêtre dont la vitre avait explosé en plusieurs morceaux. Une fois sorti, il se dirigea vers le chauffeur pour le retrouver figé, une balle en pleine tête. Du sang coulait de la blessure, dégoulinant entre ses yeux vitreux.

Le jeune homme recula loin de ce spectacle morbide. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste ici. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut une petite forêt, sans réfléchir il se mit à courir droit vers elle. Il entendit plusieurs cris et soudain des balles ricochèrent autour de lui, les arbres déviant les projectiles. Il continuait à courir malgré le chemin escarpé.

Soudain une vive douleur dans l'épaule se fit sentir, accompagnée par une vague de chaleur, il tituba et trébucha sur le sol encore humide de l'averse de la veille. Mais il se redressa assez vite lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de course derrière lui mais surtout, c'était le bruit des balles qui ricochaient un peu partout qui le terrorisait. Il se releva et se remit à courir de plus belle.

Il stoppa son avancée quant il remarqua que certaines balles venaient de devant lui, grâce au bruit des détonations. Il était pris entre deux feux. John chercha une issue du regard, alors que l'obscurité commençait à l'envelopper. Le jeune Watson se demandait pourquoi ils gaspillaient autant de balles pour un seul homme. Il se repérait aux éclairs de lumière de leurs armes lorsqu'ils tiraient.

Alors qu'il courait, il aperçut une présence devant lui. Il vit une ombre grande et fine, presque maigre, soulever son arme droit sur lui. John resta figé, avant de faire un pas en arrière et lorsque le coup parti, il ferma les yeux.

Il entendit un cri d'agonie retentir derrière lui, il rouvrit les yeux et comprit que l'inconnu ne l'avait pas visé. Il se retourna lentement pour voir un homme à terre se vidant de son sang par l'estomac. Il déglutit doucement, avançant avec précaution vers l'homme souffrant. Mais alors qu'il se rapprochait, une autre détonation retentit, suivie d'une balle qui le frôla, avant de s'enfoncer dans le front de l'homme sur le sol.

Le jeune homme reçut des éclaboussures de sang sur le visage. Il se retourna pour voir le tireur, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Les tirs reprirent.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il courait et s'en fichait complètement. Ce qui se passait était fou. Il se retournait régulièrement pour surveiller ses arrières, sans rien voir. Ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il n'ait pas vu la grande silhouette devant lui : il la percuta de plein fouet. Il se retrouva à moitié sonné par l'impact et atterrit par terre. Il fut aussitôt relevé sans ménagement.

"Lâchez-moi !" Dit-il en se débattant.

C'est là qu'il put l'apercevoir pour la première fois. C'était un homme, plus âgé que lui, ses yeux étaient intenses, d'un bleu glacial, presque translucide, il le dévisageait comme s'il le disséquait du regard. Ses lèvres étaient fines. Sa peau était blanchâtre, contrastant avec ses cheveux noirs comme le plumage d'un corbeau, semblables à des vagues indisciplinées tombant le long de son visage angulaire.

"Ce n'est pas un des hommes de Moriarty ça !" S'exclama un homme qui venait d'arriver en rechargeant son arme rapidement.

"C'est évident."Déclara l'homme qui le tenait.

John frémit en entendant résonner cette voix de baryton... L'inconnu lui dégagea la mèche de cheveux rebelle qui lui cachait une partie du visage. John se ressaisit et repoussa l'autre homme aussi fort qu'il le put. Titubant en arrière, il reprit peu à peu son équilibre et se retourna pour se retrouver entre les deux groupes d'hommes.

Il déglutit en voyant les nouveaux arrivants s'approcher d'eux, le blond comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un règlement de compte : l'un d'entre eux s'avança lentement son regard perçant fixait John avec insistance avant de se tourner vers l'autre homme derrière lui. Il sourit avant d'être rejoint par un autre inconnu plus grand.

Le plus petit avait les yeux pareils à deux tâches d'encre avec de longs cils, les cheveux noirs et courts plaqués sur son crâne dans une coiffure soignée. Sa peau était pâle, son visage était comme un masque, mais la lueur assassine dans son regard révélait sa véritable nature.

L'homme qui l'accompagnait, était grand et large d'épaules, sa position rigide était celle d'un militaire. Il était blond comme John, ses yeux étaient bleus foncés, semblables à de l'eau trouble, sa peau était bronzée presque comme du cuivre. Il portait une barbe mal rasée, qui rajoutait du caractère à sa mâchoire carrée et robuste.

Le jeune Watson les reconnut et son sang se glaça sur place, c'était eux qu'il avait vu ce soir-là...

* * *

 _ **à suivre ...**_


	3. Chapitre II : Le contact

**_Le contact  
_**

Chapitre II:

Des bruits de sirènes résonnaient au loin. La police arrivait à la grande joie de John, qui ne put retenir un léger soupir. Il fallait qu'ils le sortent de cette embrouille et vite ! La tension électrique était palpable, le silence s'étirait depuis un moment quand l'un d'eux déclara.

"Oh ~ Désolé Sherly, je crains que notre petite fête ne soit écourtée pour le moment." Dit Moriarty.

"On se retrouvera !"Gronda Sherlock.

"Mais j'y compte bien ! La partie ne fait que commencer." Répliqua l'homme, en se retournant pour partir.

Le jeune Watson se retourna lentement vers l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui. Si celui qui venait de partir était le chef du clan Moriarty alors l'autre devait être l'un des frères Holmes...

John se mit à trembler subitement et s'écroula à genoux. Il réalisa alors qu'il s'était pris une balle à l'épaule, du sang imbibait sa chemise ainsi que son pull. Il pressa sa main sur la plaie. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte pendant sa course effrénée. Il avait perdu trop de sang maintenant, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il haleta de plus en plus, il avait du mal à respirer et un froid glacial semblait l'envahir.

Il bascula vers le sol, mais fut rattrapé par des mains squelettiques. Le jeune homme s'affaissa dans cette emprise. C'est alors qu'il vit une femme les rejoindre.

Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval, ses yeux marrons brillaient, sa peau était légèrement rosée, ses lèvres petites et délicates, ornaient son visage finement dessiné.

"Ne bougez pas jeune homme. Vous avez besoin de soins." Annonça la femme en ouvrant sa sacoche pour en sortir une seringue.

Ce qui terrorisa encore plus John qui se débattit de plus belle.

Il ne sentit pratiquement pas l'injection que lui fit l'inconnue dans sa lutte. Jusqu'au moment où son corps se détendit contre son gré. Il finit par sombrer, sa respiration s'apaisa et devint plus régulière.

Il avait vaguement conscience qu'on le transportait avec précaution. Des voix faibles grondaient autour de lui, mais il était trop sonné pour y prêter attention. Il eut l'impression d'entendre un moteur et une douce sensation de chaleur l'enveloppa. Il se laissa finalement avaler par l'obscurité.

* * *

Il émergea partiellement, pas assez pour ouvrir les yeux, mais assez pour entendre des voix.

"Qu'est-ce que ce type faisait là-bas ? C'est un civil !" retentit une voix. "Il courait en plein au milieu de notre champ de tir !"

"Avait-il d'autres options ?" Demanda une voix.

"Sherlock !" Grogna l'autre voix.

"Ce jeune était visiblement transporté par un agent de police." Résonna une autre nouvelle voix autoritaire. "Je ne saurais trop vous recommander de vous en séparer Sherlock."

"Votre avis ne m'intéresse pas Mycroft." Gronda une voix de baryton. "Sachez que je n'ai pas besoin de vous, ou de vos larbins inutiles pour déduire de moi même s'il me sera utile ou pas."

"Voilà qui est bien dommage. Néanmoins, au vu de la situation actuelle, vos remarques enfantines prouvent que vous avez besoin d'être encadré." Répliqua la voix autoritaire.

"Nous devrions le rendre aux autorités compétentes Sherlock !" S'exclama une voix pour se faire entendre des deux autres.

"Compétentes ? !" Ricana la voix sombrement.

"Je suis sérieux !" Ajouta la première voix.

"Tout ceci est ridicule ! Il est évident qu'il était sur le point d'être mis sous protection policière, enfin si on peut appeler cela une "protection" . Il ne faut pas être un génie pour savoir qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple affaire." Rétorqua la voix de baryton.

"Vous et vos chamailleries incessantes avec Moriarty..." Soupira la voix autoritaire. "Vous rappelez-vous ce qui est arrivé à votre dernière acquisition ?"

"Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de ne pas aller sur ce terrain-là." Grogna une voix.

John n'en entendit pas plus, son corps commençait à se ramollir doucement alors que le sommeil s'emparait de lui encore une fois...

* * *

Le jeune Watson se réveilla lentement en bâillant. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata avec effroi qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu totalement inconnu. Il se releva difficilement et observa la pièce où il était. Il était dans une chambre chambre spacieuse et sobre voire même plutôt froide. Il y avait deux grandes fenêtres qui la longeaient. John ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise ici. D'ailleurs il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, si l'homme qu'il avait reconnu était Moriarty alors l'autre homme devait être l'un des frères Holmes.

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il reste ici !

Il enleva la perfusion de son bras et il découvrit les bandages sur son épaule en soupirant. Quelques petites coupures étaient éparpillées un peu partout autour de ses côtes et de son ventre, ses mains étaient couvertes d'égratignures, pareil pour ses jambes. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et était torse nu avec juste un bas de pyjama vert. Il retira la couverture et tenta de sortir le plus discrètement possible, il marchait prudemment dans le couloir, titubant légèrement car son corps n'était pas totalement remis. Mais il y avait plus important pour le moment comme trouver une sortie, peut importe qui ils étaient.

Il tourna en rond pendant un bon moment, cet endroit était vaste, un vrai casse tête, avec cette décoration austère qui jonchait la demeure du sol au plafond.. Le petit appartement de John faisait pitié à côté.

"Eh ! Que faites-vous ici ? !" S'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Le blond sursauta légèrement, il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en entendant les bruits de pas de l'autre homme se précipiter pour le rattraper. Il tourna la tête vers plusieurs hommes armés qui arrivaient en courant. Il accéléra autant que possible pour garder une distance entre eux.

Il ouvrit une porte au hasard pour se retrouver dans un immense jardin clôturé par une barrière. John haletait en cherchant du regard il était totalement isolé en pleine campagne et la barrière qui encerclait le bâtiment était trop haute pour lui.

 _Génial !_ Se dit-il à lui-même, en soupirant.

Il entendit au loin des bruits, ces hommes n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, ils allaient certainement l'abattre. John se mit à longer la clôture, il finirait bien par trouver la sortie à un moment.

"Tu crois allez où comme ça !" Cria un homme.

Le cœur de John se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, il paniqua de nouveau. Sans réfléchir un seul instant il courut droit devant lui, esquivant l'inconnu qui tentait de bloquer son avancée.

"Arrête-toi !"

D'autres hommes en noir arrivèrent subitement en entendant ces cris.

"Foutez-moi la paix !" Grogna John.

Il courut dans toutes les directions évitant certains de justesse, il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. Mais se redressa aussitôt, en faisant un croche-patte à un homme.

"Espèce de sale enfoiré ! Reviens ici !" Grommela l'homme.

"Cours toujours !" cracha Watson.

Il évita de nouveau plusieurs hommes en zigzaguant, bien décidé à s'en sortir. Il fut soudain plaqué au sol, expulsant l'air de ses poumons sous la force de l'impact.

"Je te tiens !" Dit un homme.

John reprit son souffle, avant de se débattre furieusement contre l'emprise ferme. Il balança sa tête en arrière, frappant de plein fouet le nez de l'autre homme, qui relâcha sa prise.

"Ne m'approchez pas !" Grogna John, en reculant.

Il était encerclé le dos plaqué contre un mur, tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers lui. Cette fois il était foutu, il ne pouvait plus fuir.

"Stop !" Cria une voix. "Andersen laissez le ! "

Tous restèrent figés un instant. Andersen, qui avait attrapé John, se retourna pour laisser s'approcher deux hommes.

"Il a tenté de s'enfuir ! Merde Greg !" Protesta l'homme, en tenant son nez en sang.

"Merci de nous éclairer de vos lumières, mais je pense que nous avions déjà compris cela." Gronda le grand homme.

"Sherlock ~" Soupira Gregory. "Venez Andersen, on va s'occuper de ça."

John déglutit lorsqu'il se retrouva seul avec ce Sherlock.

"Bonjour, John." Dit celui-ci.

Le blond ne répondit rien, s'appuyant toujours contre le mur pour le soutien, serrant douloureusement ses poings, prêts à se défendre. Le silence dura un moment, un long, très long moment et le regard de l'autre homme se faisait de plus en plus insistant.

* * *

 _ **à suivre ...**_


	4. Chapitre III : Les informations

_**Les informations  
**_

Chapitre III:

"Je ..." Commença John, de plus en plus tendu.

"Ne perdons pas de temps avec des présentations."Dit le brun, en le regardant sans ciller. "Je sais déjà qui vous êtes John. Vous êtes née dans une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, votre père était un soldat de l'armée britannique, voilà une des raisons pour laquelle vous voulez y aller également. Votre famille a été victime d'un accident mortel, dont seulement deux personnes en sortir indemne. Vous avez été pris en charge par votre frère Harry, jusqu'à se qu'il ce soit révélé être un alcoolique. Vous avez commencé des petits boulots, pour poursuivre vos études et aujourd'hui vous êtes un jeune diplômé."

John resta silencieux un moment, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

"Qu... P-pardon ?" Demanda le jeune homme.

"Je ne vais pas répéter, vous avez parfaitement entendu."Dit-il froidement.

"M-mais comment ?" Interrogea le blond.

"Observations et Déductions." Soupira Sherlock. "Vous avez gardé, dans votre porte-monnaie une photo de vos parents, qui date d'avant l'accident, mais le papier de celle-ci est froissé et craquelé, preuve que vous l'avez très souvent pris en mains et sans doute pleuré dessus, de plus la posture rigide de votre père démontre son côté militaire. Votre frère est devenu un alcoolique chronique après l'accident de voiture, une enquête a dû être faites sur lui, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi vous n'habitez plus avec lui. Heureusement vous étiez sans doute majeur ce jour-là et avez déjà faits des petits boulots pour vous en sortir, ce qui explique vos mains abîmées par l'usure. Vous avez gardé le numéro de téléphone, de votre frère sans jamais l'avoir appelé. Preuve que vous vous souciez encore de lui malgré vos différents. "

Le blond avait la bouche grande ouverte, au fur et à mesure des déclarations.

"Avec cette expression vous avez l'air un peu simplet." Ajouta l'homme.

"Je ... C'était.. In-incroyable." Murmura le blond, sans s'en rendre compte.

Les yeux de son interlocuteur sembla, s'illuminer d'une lueur argentée contrastant avec ce regard de glace, comme si John avait dit quelque chose d'important. Le blond se tortilla un peu contre le mur cherchant à mettre de l'écart entre eux sans y réussir, il se sentait mal à l'aise avec ce regard translucide qui le regardaient maintenant avec un intérêt flagrant.

"Comment ?" Demanda le brun.

"Ce... C'était Extraordinaire !" Affirma John.

"Vous le pensez vraiment ?" Interrogea l'homme.

"Bien sûr ! c'était Incroyable !" S'exclama Watson en regardant autour de lui.

"Ce n'est pas ce que les gens disent d'habitude." Déclara Sherlock.

"Ils disent quoi d'habitudes ?" Lui demanda John voulant gagner Quelques minutes.

"Faites chiez !" Répondit-il.

John ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il se mit à rire à cette déclaration... Toute la tension envolée, il rit doucement et s'arrêta lorsqu'il crut voir Sherlock, courber légèrement ses lèvres fines.

"Eh bien, enchanté de vous rencontrer Monsieur Holmes." Dit-il en le regardant."Mais je préférai ne pas m'attarder ici, si cela ne vous dérange pas."

"Sherlock." Insista le brun.

Le blond acquiesça doucement.

"Bonjour jeune homme." Gronda une voix autoritaire.

Le brun regarda le nouvel arrivant et se retourna vers lui.

John regarda les deux hommes discuter entre eux... Il ne savait pas comment agir, il n'avait pas d'échappatoire au moins ils ne comptaient pas le tuer, sinon il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps.

"Revenons à ce qui nous intéresse." Coupa court Sherlock. "John, j'espère que vous aimez le violon."

"Quoi ?" Demanda le jeune homme.

"Les autorités ne vous serons d'aucune aide et si l'homme qui vous a fait cela est bien celui que je pense, vous seriez plus en sécurité avec moi. Vous n'aurez plus besoin de rester dans ce minuscule appartement qu'est le vôtre. "Affirma l'homme.

"Je vous demande pardon ?" Interrogea le blond.

"J'ai déjà pris en charge votre opération. Mycroft, cet arrangé pour livrer vos affaires. Une vieille dette entre nous." Ajouta le détective.

"Mycroft ?"Dit le blond.

"Mycroft Holmes, enchanté." répondit Sherlock.

"Mais- !'' Poursuit-il

"Ce détail n'a pas d'importance, John." Répliqua Sherlock, en le tirant du mur sans prévenir.

Le blond ne l'avait même pas vu se rapprocher de lui, il se retrouva soulevé du sol d'un coup.

"EEeeh !" S'écria le blond pris par surprise.

"Mes excuses pour son comportement." Dit le rouquin, en regardant la scène.

L'autre homme grogna visiblement agacé.

"Vous manquez cruellement de savoir faire." Soupira Mycroft.

"Attendez ! Je ne veux pas rester ici !" S'écria John. "Lâchez-moi !"

Le brun soupira, alors que le blond gigotait dans tous les sens entre ses bras, tentant désespérément de trouver une issue. John fut relâché dans une chambre, la même qu'au début. Sherlock se retourna et suivi l'autre homme vers la porte. Il les regarda partir et tenta de les suivre, mais la porte se referma sur lui avec un déclic... Il se dirigea vers une des grandes fenêtres dans l'espoir d'y trouver un moyen de sortir sans succès, jusqu'à ce qu'une vieille femme entra dans la chambre avec un plateau repas. Le blond se rendit alors compte à quel point il avait faim et soif.

* * *

"Bonjour, mon cher comment allez-vous ?" Dit-elle en souriant. "Je me présente je suis madame Hudson."

"Très bien, mais ça pourrait être mieux et vous ?" Répondit John. "Enchanté, John Watson."

"Je vais bien. Permettez-moi de vous apporter une petite collation." Déclara la vieille femme.

Elle avait le visage parsemé de petites rides, mais celui-ci restait néant moins doux, ses cheveux gris était attaché en chignon, ses yeux marron comme du caramel sous ses cils grisonnant étaient chaleureux et bienveillant.

"Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?"Elle souriait en lui proposant une tasse bien chaude.

"Euh... Oui pourquoi pas. Merci" Dit-il.

"C'est naturel très cher, après tout vous faites partie de la maison maintenant."Déclara madame Hudson.

"Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix."Soupira le blond.

"Ne vous en faites pas."calma madame Hudson."Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien."

"Je me retrouve coincé entre les griffes de deux clans, les plus puissants de Londres... Et vous me dites que tout iras bien ?" Questionna John.

"Oh moins vous êtes tombé sur le bon." Annonça la femme en lui offrant des petits gâteaux.

"Je ne sais pas..." Dit le blond.

"Très cher vous ne tiendrez pas dix secondes dehors. Surtout en sachant qui vous recherche."Répondit-elle.

"J'imagine que vous avez raison..."

 _Christ, mais dans quoi me suis-je embarqué ?_ Pensa John.

* * *

"Excusez-moi mais... Vous devriez venir voir ça !" coupa soudain Greg.

Les deux Holmes se retournèrent en même temps suivant Lestrade dans les couloirs. Ils le rejoignirent dans le salon et porta leurs attentions sur le poste de télévision. Ils reconnurent l'endroit où avaient eu lieu les échanges de tirs avec les hommes de Moriarty. Une jeune journaliste était en train de parler.

"Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un règlement de comptes assez dur, il y a déjà plusieurs jours. De nombreux tirs semblent avoir ravagé les alentours aux vues des impacts ayant marqué le sol. Nous sommes toujours sans nouvelles du jeune homme qui était transporté dans la voiture de police. Celle-ci a été retrouvée dans un fossé. L'agent qui conduisait a été tué d'une balle dans la tête. Ils n'ont pas encore retrouvé de corps, mais il semblerait qu'il ait été blessé au cours de l'altercation. La police pense qu'il aurait été emmené par l'un des deux groupes. Les agents de police semblent pessimiste quant-à l'avenir de ce jeune homme. En effet celui-ci serais devenu un témoin, dans une étrange affaire de disparition..."

Lestrade éteignit l'écran. "Emmerdeurs de journalistes ! ''

"D'après mes sources. Ce jeune homme est le seul témoin du meurtre de Victor."Dit Mycroft.

"Eh bien ! Il semblerait que la nouvelle partie commence et cette fois la balle est dans mon camp." Ricana le brun.

"Ce jeune Watson est plus un inconvénient qu'un atout." Rétorqua son frère.

"A votre avis combien de temps avant que... Vous savez qui, ne le sache ?" Demanda Gregory.

"Il doit déjà le savoir." en convient le brun en souriant."Ceci promet d'être intéressant."

"Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais il y a un appel pour vous."Dit Anthéa en entrant.

"Je vais prendre l'appel." Annonça Mycroft.

"Je vais faire des recherches sur les suicides étrange qui sont apparu dans ma zone." Dit Sherlock.

"Et pour le jeune Watson ?" Demanda Greg.

"Je vais m'en occuper également." Affirma le brun.

* * *

Traversant les couloirs de la résidence moderne que venait d'acquérir son patron, Sébastien Moran se demandait ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir son chef alors qu'il était occupé avec les affaires de "nettoyage".

Ses cheveux blonds se tortillaient au rythme de sa démarche rapide. Derrière lui, ses hommes de main suivaient difficilement son pas, mais il s'en moquait. Son cerveau n'était tourné que vers son chef. Le seul homme qu'il respectait sur cette planète.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui, il entra seul dans la pièce immense et observa l'homme assit sur son fauteuil en cuir, le regard perdu dans un rapport quelconque. Sébastien sourit lorsque James Moriarty se leva pour l'accueillir chaleureusement.

"Bienvenue Sebbie ! J'étais impatient de te voir." Ronronna t-il.

"Bonjour Boss." Répondit celui-ci.

"Vous rappelez vous de mon ancien jouet ?" Demanda James, en se dandinant vers lui.

"Ouaip..." Dit-il.

Sans un mot le petit homme alluma le poste de télévision, qui était au-dessus de son bureau. Les informations s'affichèrent, révélant la nouvelle sur l'incident. Au fur et à mesure des révélations, les yeux de l'homme de main s'agrandir.

Moriarty éteint l'écran ...

"Il semblerait qu'un invité surprise se soit incrusté sans permissions dans ma petite soirée."

"Je ne vois pas où est le problème..."Marmonna Moran, avant de se figer.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent. Une main venait d'enserrer sa gorge dans une poigne de fer. Le regard bienveillant de Moriarty tranchait avec sa prise assassine qui l'empêchait de respirer.

"Voyons, voyons Sebbie... Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas capable de voir où est le problème ? Je suis un homme pressé, vois-tu. Londres me tend les bras et le clan Holmes n'est qu'un petit obstacle, un compagnon de jeux un peu agaçant..."

Moran haleta, en tentant de respirer.

"Je n'aime pas partager, chéri." Dit-il, lentement.

Moriarty lâcha Moran qui toussait pour reprendre de l'oxygène. Doucement, il fit le tour de l'homme et l'observa entre ses cils.

Cet homme allait lui servir à mettre la main sur la ville. Son père, cet incapable qu'il avait tué sans remords, avait dormi sur ses lauriers pendant des années. Il voulait le pouvoir, mais il laisserait Moran se salir les mains. Hors de question qu'il soit vu et encore moins pris pendant l'une de ses affaires privées, où en train de jouer...

"Appel notre taxi... J'ai un client pour lui."

* * *

 _ **à suivre...**_


	5. Chapitre IV : Le choix

_**Le choix  
**_

Chapitre IV:

John se réveilla en sueur, la respiration haletante, il faisait encore ce même cauchemar.

Il laissa un moment à son corps pour se calmer, se frottant les yeux lentement. Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il les rouvrit et aperçut le visage de cet homme penché sur lui.

"Enfin réveillé." Dit simplement celui-ci en s'asseyant sur le côté.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" Demanda le blond, en reculant.

Il se retourna et regarda par la fenêtre, il y avait quelques nuages qui parcourraient le ciel et un vent frais qui glissait parmi les branches des arbres emportant quelques feuilles avec lui.

"Nous avons du travail aujourd'hui." Déclara le brun.

"Hein ? Pourquoi je devrai vous accompagner ?" Questionna John.

"Vous le ferez, si vous voulez sortir." Répondit-il.

Le blond déglutis lentement en regardant ailleurs. Il aperçut la femme brune en blouse blanche entrer pour lui retirer ses bandages.

"Ne faites pas cette tête, John."Dit Sherlock. "Je suis sûr que vous apprécierez."

"Il doit être inquiet Sherlock." Affirma la femme, en entrant. "Bonjour, je suis Molly Hooper le médecin légiste de la famille Holmes."

"Médecin légiste.." Répéta John avec hésitation.

"Ne vous en faites pas jeune homme, je peux aussi veiller sur les vivants." Affirma Molly en riant.

Le blond lui sourit doucement, il se sentait plus à l'aise avec elle, le regard de Sherlock le rendait étrangement nerveux, il se sentait exposé sous ses yeux glaciales.

"Molly laissez nous." Trancha le brun.

"Très bien." Dit-elle. "A plus tard." Ajouta la brune en souriant à John avant de sortir.

"John.." Dit Sherlock, pour attirer son attention.

"Oui ?" Répondit celui-ci, avec le regard fuyant.

"Puisque vous semblez avoir tant besoin d'air. Ce soir nous sortirons." Annonça l'homme en se relevant.

"Excusez-moi ?" Questionna John.

"Ne vous en faites pas, des vêtements seront mit à votre disposition pour cette sortie." Ajouta ce dernier en partant.

"Att-" Commença le blond.

le claquement de la porte de sa chambre fut sa seule réponse...

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, John regardait le paysage défiler alors qu'il était dans le taxi, essayant d'ignorer l'homme à côté de lui.

"Où est l'erreur ?" Demanda soudainement son voisin.

"Pardon ?" Questionna le blond.

"Dans ma déduction." Continua Sherlock.

"Harry" Annonça John."Harry et le diminutif d'Harriette, ma sœur."

"Je le savais ! Il y a toujours quelque chose." Grommela le brun.

Le blond sourit doucement.

"Aimez-vous manger italien ?" Interrogea Sherlock.

"Euh... Oui." répondit-il.

"Parfait." Dit son voisin.

La voiture s'arrêta devant une rue de passage, le brun sortie et paya le conducteur alors que John le rejoignait.

* * *

Il suivi Sherlock jusqu'à un grand restaurant italien.. Il entra dans l'établissement avec un peu d'appréhension, mais sa curiosité eu raison de lui. Ils furent accueillit par un serveur qui semblait bien le connaître, il les guida vers une table à l'écart. Il les laissa s'installer tranquillement en leurs la carte du restaurant à disposition.

Après avoir commandé au retour du serveur. Le blond s'absenta de la table, peut-être qu'il trouvera une sortie discrète ?

Il ressortit des toilettes sans rien dire, à son grand désespoir la fenêtre était trop petite pour lui. C'était donc à contre cœur qu'il rejoignit Sherlock à table. Il ressentit encore ses yeux perçants l'analyser et se cacha derrière son verre. Il avait la sensation d'être un livre ouvert, cela ne lui plaisait pas trop. Il réfléchissait un instant à partir, mais il voulait savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ici...

"Excusez-moi, mais qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?" Demanda John.

"Vous vouliez sortir. Eh bien, c'est maintenant chose faites." Dit Sherlock.

"Je voulais partir." Répliqua le blond.

"Nous sommes partis, non ?" Annonça l'homme.

John soupira en comprenant la nuance cachée, il s'est fait avoir comme un débutant.

"Mais j'ai une affaire à régler ce soir aussi." Ajouta le brun après un moment.

"Quelle affaire ?" Demanda le blond curieux.

"Trois fois rien, juste un des tueurs de Moriarty, qui sévit dans ma zone."Dit-il calmement en se servant un verre de vin.

"Un.. Un tueur ?" Interrogea John.

"Oui, n'avez-vous pas entendu parler des suicides suspect ?" Demanda le brun en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux.

"Mais ce sont des suicides, non ?" Questionna John.

"Ennuyeux." Répondit Sherlock en buvant son verre de vin."Vous ne voyez jamais rien, manifestement."

"De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi, je pers mon temps avec vous." Grommela John en se relevant.

Tout ceci était ridicule, il devait partir temps qu'il le pouvait. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, lorsque Sherlock le rattrapa par le bras. Mais le blond se dégagea et partit en courant vers la foule. Il ni avait rien qui pourrait le forcer à rester ici, à supporter ce grand brun prétentieux, arrogant, capricieux et borné, qui se croit tout permis. Il n'avait rien avoir avec ce monde-là, il fallait qu'il aille voir les autorités pour reprendre sa vraie vie là où il l'avait laissé.

Il commençait à disparaître dans la foule lorsqu'il entendit l'autre homme l'appeler d'une voix faible, c'était étrange il se retourna pour voir un homme pousser le brun dans un taxi. Sherlock ne se défendait que mollement, pourtant il n'avait bu qu'un verre de vin...

 _Drogué !_ s'écria le blond dans son esprit.

John repartit vers lui, voulant l'aider, mais le véhicule démarra. Le blond ramassa l'arme du brun qui était tombé sur le sol et appela un taxi en lui demandant de les suivre, sans même réfléchir deux secondes. Il regardait les immeubles défiler, alors que la circulation s'intensifia. Bientôt ce serait l'heure de pointe.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant deux immeubles abandonnés, le blond ne savait pas dans lequel le brun était, mais il devait agir vite ! Il en choisit un au hasard, ignorant les appels du conducteur derrière lui exigent son paiement pour la course. Il grimpa les étages sans s'arrêter la respiration haletante, il ouvrit toutes les salles sans rien trouver, plus les étages défilaient plus il sentait son cœur tambouriner.

En entrant de nouveau dans une salle vide, il regarda en face de lui à travers la vitre, vit un homme avec un flingue et des étranges pilules devant Sherlock. Non ! Cet imbécile n'allait tout de même pas en prendre une ? ! Il regarda les yeux écarquillés le brun s'emparer d'une des gélules sans cillé un seul instant. Il le regarda porter cette gélule à ses lèvres.

Il devait agir et vite le temps jouait contre lui, il regarda l'arme dans sa main. Elle était chargée et prête à l'emploi, il se rappela les leçons de tirs qu'il avait eut avec son père, il le revoyait près de lui, tenant ses mains en position de tir. Il enleva le cran de sureté et leva l'arme devant lui regardant droit dans le viseur, pouvait-il l'atteindre à cette distance ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il ne restera plus jamais sans rien faire.

Il tira dans la baie vitrée.

Le bruit du coup de feu résonna dans l'immeuble vide et à travers tout son corps faisant vibrer ses os. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse, pompant le sang dans ses veines, alors que l'autre homme en face s'écroulait au sol devant Sherlock avec un cri d'agonie. La balle avait traversé la gorge du tueur avant de s'écraser dans le mur en face, le sang s'échappait en cascade du cou de l'homme qui émit des gargouillis ignobles en mourant.

John resta figé devant la baie vitre pendant un long moment, la respiration haletante comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Il recula de quelques pas en essayant de se calmer doucement. Le bruit de plusieurs voitures arrivants le sortir de sa léthargie momentané, il se secoua la tête avant de partir de la salle où il était en courant. Le chauffeur de son taxi avait dû appeler les fliques, en entendant le coup de feu. Il descendit tous les étage de l'immeuble aussi vite que possible. Une fois dehors, il se dissimula dans l'ombre d'une rue à l'abri de leurs phares. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait abattu un homme et pourtant il ne ressentait aucune douleur ni remord à cet acte.

Il avait tué un assassin après tout.

Le blond regarda Sherlock sortir du bâtiment en face accompagner par deux agents qui l'emmenèrent vers une ambulance. On lui mit une serviette orange sur les épaules et le brun dévisagea l'homme, avant de se mettre à parler en agitant sa serviette. Jusqu'à ce que l'inspecteur s'approche de lui avec un bloc-note, sans doute pour l'interroger et prendre sa déposition. Il le vit leur parler calmement en regardant autour de lui, lorsqu'il finit par poser les yeux sur John il se redressa d'un coup sous le regard stupéfait de l'inspecteur. Le brun réajusta la serviette sur ses épaules, son visage changeant brusquement d'expression, il s'éloigna lentement de l'autre homme en parlant.

John haussa les sourcils d'étonnement en voyant Lestrade arriver pour s'interposer entre l'agent et le brun alors que celui-ci s'éloignait. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué parmi les autres personnes qui s'affairaient autour d'eux. Malgré les tentatives de l'agent pour le retenir, Sherlock parti s'en un regard en arrière.

Il le rejoignit un peu plus loin sur le trottoir, le blond regardait le ciel nocturne l'air apaisé.

"Bien visé." Dit le brun.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez." Répondit le blond.

"Bien sûr." Ricana Sherlock.

"Arrêtez de rire, il s'agit d'une scène de crime !" S'exclama John, en souriant.

"Je m'en moque, c'est vous qui l'avez tué." Répliqua Holmes en le taquinant.

"Oui, mais il l'avait cherché." Annonça Watson, en rigolant. "C'était un taxi affreux."

"Tout à fait d'accord et encore vous auriez dû voir sa conduite !" Ajouta Sherlock, les yeux étincellent.

John se mit à rire doucement, le cœur léger. Ce soir il était peut-être devenu un assassin, mais au moins il avait réagi. Le vent frais dans ses cheveux était comme une douce caresse. Il entra dans le taxi que le brun venait d'appeler, en soupirant de soulagement il rêvait d'un bon bain chaud...

"N'empêche que vous alliez la prendre cette pilule mine de rien." Dit-il après un court silence.

"Non, bien sûr que non, John. Pourquoi je ferai ça ?" Demanda le brun.

"Parce que vous êtes un idiot." Affirma le blond, en lui tendant son arme.

Un rire bas retentit à la suite de cette déclaration.

"Gardez-le." Répondit Sherlock.

John acquiesça sans poser d'autres questions, il se sentait bien presque comme libéré. Il regardait les néons des enseignes briller dans la nuit, alors que la voiture passait dans un quartier très fréquenté une fois rentré à la résidence, il sorti du taxi soulagé. Il avait oublié la sensation étrange, qu'il avait lorsqu'il était seul avec Sherlock. Un silence pesant résonna le long de leur marche, le blond avala en sentant un les yeux du brun sur son dos.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin dans sa chambre il soupira de soulagement et déposa son arme sur la commode. Il n'avait pas sommeil, il entendit vaguement de la musique résonner dans les couloirs c'était du violon. Il parti prendre un bain en l'écoutant résonner dans la nuit. Elle était envoutante et légère, il s'endormit presque dans la baignoire bercé par la mélodie. Il entra dans sa chambre quittant la salle de bain attenante à celle-ci. John s'écroula sur le lit avec un soupire de soulagement, le blond se couvrit avec la couette avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée...

Étrangement ce soir-là, il ne fit aucun cauchemars ce fut sa première vraie nuit de repos depuis longtemps...

* * *

 _ **à suivre...  
**_


	6. Chapitre V : Le résultat

_**Le résultat  
**_

Chapitre V:

Le brouillard engloutissait tout inexorablement sur son passage comme un animal affamé, il semblait dévorer le ciel et les arbres autour du Manoir, lui donnant un aire sinistre. John trouvait ce spectacle magnifique, la fraîcheur ambiante le détendait...

"Vous semblez ailleurs." Déclara une voix aristocratique.

Il se retourna pour voir, Mycroft Holmes. Il avait les cheveux roux aux reflets cuivré, soigneusement coiffé. Il était habillé d'un costume sur mesure impeccable et avait un parapluie dans sa main. Lorsqu'il s'approchait, la brise vivifiante du vent soufflait sur sa veste, révélant une arme attachée contre sa hanche.

"M. Holmes," Répondit-il sans le quitter des yeux.

"Watson." Dit l'aîné Holmes, en lui tendant la main.

Le blond le salua, il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Mycroft Holmes lui sourit agréablement, mais ses yeux on balayé John comme s'il cherchait à le scanner.

"Veuillez me pardonner pour cette intrusion. Je présume que vous ne vous sentez pas à votre place ici ?" Demanda l'homme.

"Pour la plupart," a déclaré John prudemment. "Maintenant, j'imagine que je suis recherché pour meurtre."

Le sourire de Mycroft s'élargit. "Ne vous prenez pas trop la tête."

 _"_ C'est-à-dire ? Je ne comprends pas trop ce que vous voulez insinuer par là." Demanda le blond.

"Voilà qui est bien dommage. Toujours est-il que vos inquiétudes, non pas lieux d'être."Affirma le rouquin.

"Qu'insinuez vous par là ?" Insista John.

Un moment de silence pesa autour d'eux, Mycroft semblait attendre quelque chose.

"Je ne comprends pas, je veux dire ils devraient savoir que..."dit-il après un moment. "Qu'avez-vous fait ?"

"Je vous ai rendu un service. Rien de plus." Déclara l'aîné Holmes calmement. "Considérez ceci comme un échange de bon procédés entre nous."

John ne dit rien de plus, en même temps entre Sherlock qui semblait n'en faire cas sa tête et le besoin de tout contrôler de Mycroft. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux était le pire et pour couronner le tout... Les deux semblaient pouvoir lire en lui comme un livre ouvert.

"Je vous propose un compromis." Coupa l'aîné Holmes.

"Pardon ?" Demanda John.

"Je vous donnerai une somme conséquente, en échange tout ce que vous auriez à faire, serait de garder un œil sur mon frère." Annonça le rouquin.

"Quoi ?" Questionna le blond. "Je ne vais pas espionner votre frère pour vous !"

"Vous devenez vite très fidèle, à ce que je vois." Annonça Mycroft.

"C'est n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi je devrai faire ce genre de choses ? Votre frère fait ce qu'il veut." Affirma John.

"Disons simplement que vos actions ont attiré l'attention de mon frère et donc aussi à la mienne. Je sais que vous comptiez vous engager dans les force armées, avec vos antécédents familial, il était assez peu probable que votre vie soit-autre que celle-ci. "Dit Mycroft alors que Greg arrivait vers eux.

L'homme avait les cheveux gris, aux reflets d'argent, la peau légèrement rosé et les yeux marron, comme des fèves de cacao, il avait une barbe mal rasé qui jonchait son menton et sa gorge. Il portait une chemise blanche et une veste noire.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, le mobile de John a signalé un texte entrant. Il pris l'appareil hors de la poche de son manteau et vu le message s'afficher, il venait d'un numéro inconnu pour lui.

 _[John._ _Dites à Mycroft d'arrêter de vous monopoliser_ _._ _S H.]_

"Que ce passe-t-il ?" Demanda l'aîné Holmes.

"Sherlock m'a juste envoyé un texto. Comment sait-il que je suis en train de vous parler ?"Dit-il.

"Vous-vous y habituerez, John," soupira Lestrade. "On ne peut pas avoir de secret avec les frères Holmes. Ce serait comme essayer de ... eh bien, faire quelque chose d'impossible."

"A ce propos, Gregory." Mycroft Holmes se détourna du blond et dit: "J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous en privé dans mon bureau. Veuillez me suivre, je vous pris."

Il marchait à grands pas, vers le Manoir accompagné par Greg, la silhouette très fière et autoritaire de l'homme s'éloignant posément du blond.

* * *

John resta un moment dehors avant de décider de rentrer, il entra dans la cuisine pour y lire le journal tranquillement. S'il pouvait juste reprendre un semblant de vie normal ce serait déjà ça.

Il regardait les différentes nouvelles qui y étaient écrites avec intérêt.

Officiellement: ''Il s'agissait d'une affaire qui allait rester sans suite puisque les deux seuls témoins n'avaient soi-disant pas vue le tireur. Le chauffeur de taxi s'étant rétracté dans ses témoignages au dernier moment... Et comme par hasard toutes traces qu'aurait pus laisser le tueur avait disparue. La police pense qu'il s'agit d'un travail de professionnel, certainement un tueur à gages le travail étant proprement effectués.''

"Bonjour." Dit une voix.

"Oh ! Bonjour Madame Hudson. Comment allez-vous ?" Demanda t-il, en refermant le journal.

"Très bien et vous ?" Répondit-elle en entrant.

"On ne peut mieux." Affirma le blond, en se dirigeant vers le frigo.

Alors qu'il ouvrait le réfrigérateur une tête coupée dans un sac plastique en sortie dans le plus grand des calmes, atterrissant sur le sol dans un bruit sourd avant de rouler aux pieds d'un meuble. Il la regarda un instant les yeux écarquiller.

"Christ, dites moi que je rêve..." Marmonna le blond choqué.

"Ne vous en faites pas très cher, ce n'est rien." Expliqua la vieille femme en ramassant la tête.

"Bien sûr tout est normal... Juste une question : Pourquoi ?" Demanda le blond.

"Pour ces expériences, ne vous en faites pas." Dit-elle en emportant le visage.

"Il n'a pas un endroit pour ce genre de choses ?" Demanda John.

"Si, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de le faire. Vous vous y habituerez." Affirma madame Hudson en partant. "A plus tard très cher."

John referma le réfrigérateur, il n'avait plus du tout faim.

"Bonjour à tous !" Dit une voix.

"Bonjour." Répondit Watson.

"Ce ne serait pas toi qui a défoncé le nez d'Andersen ?" Demanda une femme.

"Oui, mais sachez que j'en suis navré." Admit-il.

"Mouais... La prochaine fois réfléchissez avant d'agir. Mais vos excuses semblent sincères en tout cas." Répondit-elle en lui tendant la main. "Sally Donovan."

Elle avait la peau cacao, de grands yeux pralinés, de long cheveux onduleux de jais, des lèvres pulpeuses. Elle était fine et de toute évidence avait un sacré caractère.

"John Watson." Dit-il en lui serrant la main.

"J'imagine que c'est qui vous coltinez l'autre prétentieux. Je vous souhaite bon courage, pour le supporter." Déclara Sally en partant. "Il vous en faudra."

John était absorbé par les différents articles et nouvelles qu'il ne prêtait guère d'attention à ce qui l'entourait, voilà pourquoi lorsqu'une voix de baryton trancha dans le silence ambiant le blond sursauta légèrement avant de lever les yeux.

"Bonjour John." Dit-il.

"Sherlock." Répondit-il en refermant le journal.

Le brun se tenait là appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

"Messieurs." Dit Mycroft en arrivant. "Je voudrais vous parler, de la soirée d'hier."

"Cette soirée était parfaite !" Dit Sherlock en frottant ses longues mains pâles de joie.

John se retourna pour voir l'aîné Holmes jouer avec le manche de son parapluie, avant de taper celui-ci sur le sol.

"Je ne suis pas tout à fait de cet avis hélas." Après avoir vérifié sa montre de poche, Mycroft boutonna son manteau. "Je vais devoir y aller. Je présume que vous allez encore passer une partie de la nuit dehors."

"Évidemment." Répondit Sherlock.

Mycroft Holmes le regarda réellement concerné. "Je comprends l'enthousiasme que vous devez ressentir. Mais vous devez être prudent."

Sherlock fit une grimace. "Je le suis toujours."

"Non, vous ne l'êtes Malheureusement jamais, je n'ai pas le temps de débattre de la question. Je suis demandé à l'ambassade américaine dans vingt minutes."

Mycroft se tourna vers John. "Seriez-vous assez aimable pour m'escorter jusqu'à ma voiture?"

"D'accord." Dit le blond.

Il suivi Mycroft hors de l'enceinte de la maison. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tenaient sur le trottoir, entouré par la lumière du soleil qui réchauffait leurs peaux de ces rayons flamboyant.

"John," Commença Mycroft: "Je pense que vous allez être la meilleure chose, qui puisse arriver à Sherlock depuis longtemps."

C'était inattendu. Le front de John se sillonna dans la confusion.

"Mon frère a un esprit brillant, je suis certain que vous avez déjà remarqué cela. Mais ses sens de la prudence et de la retenue sont négligeables. Je crains pour lui en permanence."Dit l'aîné Holmes avec sérieux. "J'ai déjà faillit le perdre une fois. Je ne pourrai pas passer par là à nouveau. Je compte sur vous pour le garder hors de danger. Vous ne manquez pas de courage. Mais vous devez cultiver un sens beaucoup plus élevé de la prudence, plus élevé que tout ce que vous pourriez imaginer. Nous chassons un génie du crime, les pièges seront moins visibles certes, mais au combien mortel. Vous tombez dedans et les conséquences de l'échec seront bien plus graves que ce que vous pourriez imaginer."

Il entra dans sa voiture et disparu. Laissant un blond intrigué derrière lui..

* * *

Lorsque John rentra dans la demeure il fut-accueillit par Sherlock qui lui jeta un manteau dans les bras, avant de le traîner dehors...

"Venez John, il n'y a pas un instant à perdre !" S'exclama Sherlock, lorsqu'il vit Watson revenir.

"Attendez une minute ! On va ou ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Voir une connaissance !" Déclara le brun en le poussant dans le taxi.

"Pourquoi faire ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour ça." Répondit John.

"Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi." Annonça son voisin en entrant dans l'habitacle.

"Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Notre dernière sortie c'est plutôt mal finit." Affirma-t-il, alors que l'autre homme refermait la portière.

"Justement elle s'est remarquablement bien passé." Répondit Sherlock, tandis que le moteur démarrait. "Alors, cessez vos âneries."

Le blond soupira en regardant le paysage par la fenêtre, essayer de raisonner avec cet homme était impossible.

* * *

 ** _à suivre...  
_**


	7. Chapitre VI : Les problèmes

_**Les problèmes  
**_

Chapitre VI:

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant cette grande enseigne, John se sentait définitivement pas à sa place ici... Ces grandes portes en verre, ce grand hall d'entrée qui était presque glacial par ses tons grisâtres, les différentes personnes hautaine qui si trouvait était toutes vêtues uniquement de grandes marques reconnu. Il n'avait clairement rien à faire dans ce genre d'endroit.

Il regarda autour de lui avec intérêt, ce n'était pas le genre de lieu qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter.

"Une banque ?" Demanda John alors qu'il suivait Sherlock.

Tout autour d'eux était informatisé, mécanisé comme les engrenages d'une horloge. Une fois en haut de l'escalator un grand guichet gris les attendaient. Tous les employés portaient des tenues noires et ternes, accordé avec leurs apparences stricte.

"Sherlock Holmes." S'annonça le brun en approchant du guichet.

Voilà comment John finissait dans un grand bureau de standing aux portes vitrés et soignées, une cage de verre en somme. Soudain un homme s'avança vers eux un sourire hautain sur le visage, vêtu d'un costume très soigné et à la cravate bicolore.

"Sherlock Holmes !" Déclara-t-il en arrivant vers eux tout sourire.

"Eric." Dit Sherlock en lui tendant la main.

"ça va vieux ?" Répondit-il en lui serrant la main avec enthousiasme.

"Voici mon ami John Watson."Coupa le brun indifférent à l'autre homme.

"Ton ami ?" Demanda-t-il en souriant.

"Son collègue." Admit plutôt le blond sentant la drôle atmosphère qui les entouraient.

Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire... Et puis il ne connaissait pas assez le brun pour vraiment dire qu'ils étaient amis.

"Bien." Dit l'autre homme les yeux écarquillés et un sourire amical toujours figé sur son visage. "Asseyez-vous. Vous voulez boire quelques choses ? Café ? Eau ?"

Alors que l'homme contournait son bureau pour prendre place sur un grand fauteuil en cuir patiné, qui faisait dos à une baie vitré lumineuse.

"Allez-y. Asseyez-vous." Ajouta-t-il en s'installant.

John et Sherlock prirent place en même temps dans une synchronisation parfaite en face de l'autre homme.

"Tu a beaucoup voyagé." Déclara le brun.

"Eh bien, oui, un peu."Admit l'homme en s'asseyant nonchalamment dans le fauteuil.

"Tu voyage dans le monde entier deux fois par mois."Continua Sherlock le regard imperturbable.

"Ouais, toujours ce sacré truc."Soupira l'autre homme, en le pointant du doigt. "Quand on était à la Fac, ce type nous faisait toujours ce drôle de tour."

Le blond assistait à la scène sans vraiment chercher à s'en mêler. Mais il sentait une tension dérangeante dans l'air.

"Il n'y a aucun tour." Répondit le brun avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

"Il vous raconte votre vie juste en vous regardant" Affirma l'autre homme imperturbable.

"Oui, je l'ai vu faire." Admit John. "C'est assez déroutant."

"ça énervait tout le monde." Annonça Eric en croisant ses mains. "Au réfectoire, le matin, il savait que vous-vous étiez envoyé en l'air."

"Je ne fais qu'observer." Déclara Sherlock.

"Vas-y, éclaire moi." Dit l'homme." Mes petits voyagent, deux fois par mois, dans le monde entier. Tu as vu juste. Comment as-tu deviné ?"

Le brun ouvrit légèrement la bouche, mais avant de pouvoir répondre à l'autre homme, celui-ci repris là parole.

"Il va me dire qu'il a vu sur ma cravate une sauce de ketchup spécial qu'on ne trouve qu'à Manhattan." Coupa t-il en regardant John avec un air snob sur le visage et un sourire moqueur.

"Non." Répondit le brun.

"Sur mes chaussures alors ? Une tâche de boue peut-être ?" Poursuivit l'homme.

"Je n'ai fait que discuter avec ta secrétaire, dehors. Elle m'a tout dit." Répondit-il posément.

Bien sûr John savait que c'était faux...

Un rire retentit dans l'air.

"Content que tu sois venu. On a eu une effraction." Dit-il. "Le bureau de Monsieur William, l'ex-PDG de la banque. Il est resté tel quel comme un sanctuaire, aucun employé n'est entré, sauf ceux qui y sont autorisés, je peux vous le garantir."

Alors qu'ils traversaient les allés et les couloirs qui menaient au dit bureau.

"Quelqu'un s'y est introduit, tard dans la nuit."Continua l'homme.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a volé ?" Coupa le blond.

"Rien." Répondit Eric. "On a seulement laissé un message. Sans doute pour vous d'ailleurs."

Lorsqu'ils entèrent dans le lieu de l'effraction des espèces de tagues jaune ornais le mur de celle-ci. Il y avait même une barre jaune qui défigurait un portrait hors de prix.

"En l'espace de Soixante secondes." Annonça l'homme en montrant des images de caméras. "Quelqu'un est venu ici et a barbouillé les murs de peinture. Tout cela en moins d'une minute."

"Combien y a-t-il d'accès ?" Demanda le brun.

"Aucun justement, chaque placards, chaque toilettes de cette immeuble est informatisé, même la porte du bureau n'a pas été ouverte cette nuit là." Déclara Eric. "Bien sûr je suis prêt à vous dédommager pour ce dérangement minime Holmes, une somme à cinq chiffres voir plus s'il le faut. Bien entendu nous nous chargerons du barbouillage de ce bureau avec votre accord, les autorités n'en seront rien... Nous sommes entre amis après tout."

"Gardez votre carotte, Eric." Grogna Sherlock en repartant. "J'en ai assez vu."

John se retrouva seul avec l'autre homme, un profond malaise c'était établi entre eux suite au départ soudain du brun...

* * *

Lorsque le blond sorti de l'établissement, il se sentait frustré. Comment Sherlock avait-il pus l'indisposer ainsi devant l'autre homme ? Il se sentait rouge de honte rien quand se rappelant l'expression de l'homme devant l'attitude du brun. Et pour couronner le tout il l'avait laissé ici.

 _[Votre attitude de tout-à l'heure était inexcusable, Sherlock ! J W ]_

Il marcha un bon moment en grommelant vaguement quelques phrases sans importances..

 _[Je ne m'en soucis pas._ _Ou êtes-vous ?_ _S H]_

 _[Je viens juste de quitter l'immeuble. J W]_

 _[Restez là-bas, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. S H]_

Il longea les rues en soupirant... Il n'allait tout de même pas rester ici devant le bâtiment, comme un idiot. John marchait maintenant depuis un moment, lorsqu'il reçut un message.

 _[Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher. Ne bougez pas. S H]_

Il fit demi-tour à la hâte et repris la direction de l'établissement au plus vite. Était-il si prévisible ? Il soupira en connaissant la réponse.

* * *

John revit à peine l'immeuble de standing, qu'il avait quitté auparavant, qu'une voiture grise aux reflets d'argent et aux fenêtres teintées apparue . La fenêtre du passager arrière s'abaissa et un jeune homme pâle scruta John.

"John Watson ?"

"Oui." Répondit le blond en empochant le téléphone.

"Nous avons été envoyés pour venir vous chercher."Déclara l'homme.

"Ah, oui Sherlock m'a prévenu de votre arrivés." Présumant que l'homme était une connaissance du brun, John avança vers la voiture quand le jeune homme ouvrit la porte.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui est arrivé ensuite. L'homme l'a saisi par le bras et l'a jeté à plat ventre sur le sol avant de claquer la porte. John était tellement essoufflé qu'il était seulement vaguement conscient que le véhicule bougeait de nouveau. Deux voix l'une tendue et effrayé, l'autre détendue et marquée par un accent irlandais s'élevèrent.

"J'ai fait ce que vous vouliez," l'homme a plaidé. "Maintenant, laissez-moi partir."

"Soyez heureux," le passager irlandais a répondu joyeusement. "Vous avez fait du bon travail."

Un craquement écœurant perça le silence de l'obscurité. John sentit quelque chose tomber chaud, lourd, et de toute évidence humain à travers ses jambes avant qu'il soit saisi par le col de son manteau, il fut soulevé du sol avant d'être repoussé sur un siège en cuir.

"C'est beaucoup plus confortable comme ça. N'est-ce pas Johnny-boy ? Charlie était tellement irritant."

Lentement, péniblement, John leva la tête et regarda l'homme à côté de lui.

Le ravisseur avait les yeux noirs presque aussi profonds et vides de sens que Sherlock. Un costume cher couvrant son assez petit cadre. John le reconnu tout de suite, ce visage soi-disant chaleureux ne le tromperait pas. Il pris sa chance et tenta de le repousser.

L'Irlandais a attrapé son poignet facilement et appliqua dessus une forte pression sous laquelle John cria. "Je vais vous lâcher, si vous cessez d'être impolie." l'homme chantonnait pardessus les cris de douleur du blond.

John ne pu qu'acquiescé, son bourreau le lâcha et lui a donné quelques secondes pour qu'il reprenne son souffle.

"Je suis heureux que vous ayez décidé d'être raisonnable. J'aurais détesté obtenir du sang sur mes costumes." Il caressa le revers de sa veste fièrement. "Ce serait tout bonnement du gâchis."

John massait frénétiquement son poignet meurtri. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

"Laissez-moi me présenter correctement, je suis James Moriarty ravi que nous puisons enfin nous parler. Mais comme on se connait déjà n'hésitez pas à m'appeler Jim. J'ai pus constater votre rapprochement avec mon Sherly, quelle chance vous avez. Je suis moi-même sont plus grand fan vous savez ?"

"..."

"Vous ne semblez pas très loquace."

"..."

John avait eu peur lorsqu'il était dans cette forêt. Mais c'était une crainte plus ou moins contrôlée qui lui faisait savoir quand se battre et quand courir. Alors que là assis à deux pieds de James Moriarty, un sadique s'en scrupule qui écrasait n'importe quel être humain ce dressant sur son chemin comme s'il n'était qu'un moucheron, John était saisi par une terreur paralysante.

"Quel est le problème, Johnny-boy ? Vous ne pouvez pas parler ? Suis-je vraiment aussi repoussant ?"

"Vous êtes mon problème, espèce de dégénéré."Dit le blond en grognant.

"Ne soyez pas si impudent Johnny," Répondit l'irlandais. "Beaucoup ont été blessés pour moins que ça."

Il rayonnait, ses dents blanches ressortaient dans une expression carnassière. Maintenant que John c'était ajusté à l'obscurité, il remarquait que les yeux de l'homme, entouré de longs cils noirs, était dominé par d'énormes pupilles, semblable à deux grand trous noirs, prêt à l'aspirer dans le néant. James Moriarty ressemblait à un jeune dirigeant d'entreprise des plus classiques, qui voudrait dominer les marchés financiers mondiaux et non asservir la ville de Londres.

La voiture a roulé sur une bosse, ce qui fit rouler le corps contre la jambe de John.

"Jésus" Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

"Est-ce qu'il vous dérange ?" Demanda Moriarty. "Je l'ai ramassé sur mon chemin en venant ici. Il a suivi mes instructions gentiment, mais je ne garde jamais plus d'un seul animal à la fois, j'ai donc dû m'en séparer une fois son devoir accomplit."

John savait qu'il allait mourir. Moriarty n'en avait rien à faire de lui et le sort de l'homme sur le plancher a prouvé qu'il n'a pas d'importance s'il se montrait plus docile ou non. Il avait maintenant une durée de vie. Au lieu de paniquer et de supplier, John sentit une sérénité étrange l'envahir.

"Pourquoi vous ne me tuez pas simplement ? Si vous comptez sur moi pour coopérer avec vous dans quelque manière que ce soit. Laissez-moi vous dire que vous pouvez toujours rêver. Je préfère mourir sur-le-champs que d'avoir ne serait ce qu'un rôle à jouer dans votre sinistre jeux." Déclara-t-il.

Après avoir parlé, John se prépara pour son exécution qui serait sûrement à venir. Mais à sa grande surprise, Moriarty se mit à rire.

"Oh, Johnny, qu'est-ce que vous me faites là ? Vous voulez mourir en héros ? Vous avez tout faux. Sauf pour la partie de votre mise à mort. Cela va certainement arriver. Mais pas de la façon dont vous semblez le penser." Moriarty se pencha vers lui, souriant comme une hyène, en s'emparant de sa gorge d'en un geste brusque.

"Votre coopération comme vous dites, n'est pas forcément nécessaire. Tout se dont j'ai besoin pour détruire ce cher Sherly est déjà entre mes mains. Victor n'était pas assez divertissant pour retenir son attention. Mais vous... Aussi misérable que vous êtes vous avez réussi à l'intéresser malgré tout. Ce qui est parfait en somme ! Je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups, avec ou sans votre avis vous finirez comme ce cadavre à vos pieds. Mais ce sera beaucoup plus amusant de voir notre cher Sherly chou vous regarder perdre la vie." Ricana l'homme dans une expression tordue.

John haletait en sentant des doigts froids s'appuyer contre son cou compressant l'arrivée d'air. Il leva ses mains sur ces poignets, en tentant de repousser son agresseur sans succès.

"Vous... V-Vous tuez ... vos propres hommes... une fois le travail finit. Qui... Q-Qui est... c-celui qui conduit... cet-te voiture ? En-Encore... Un pauvre bâtard... N-Naïf qu-qui... Crois être dii-différent... Des au-autres... Qu-que vous avez ab-abbatu... ?"

Moriarty souffla, mais John a vu une véritable éruption de colère dans ses yeux. "Tss... Johnny-boy... Vous me décevez."

L'homme resserra sa prise assassine sur le cou du blond, écrasant ainsi son larynx. John griffait les mains assassinent en se débattant, alors qu'il commençait à voir des tâches sombres s'infiltrer dans sa vision avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité... James lâcha sa victime qui s'écroula inerte sur le siège, il savait qu'il était encore vivant aux gouttes de sueur qui brillaient sur son front. Un cadavre ne transpire pas. Il se pencha contre l'accoudoir pour appuyer sur un bouton à peine visible.

"Notre invité c'est assoupit, rentrons." il a déclaré dans un petit treillis cerclé à côté de l'interrupteur. "Nous avons aussi un déchet à jeter."

Une voix masculine déformée à travers un système de haut-parleur lui répondit. "A vos ordres patron."

L'irlandais se pencha sur son passager inconscient et fouilla ces poches pour en sortir son téléphone. Son sourire s'étira d'avantage sur son visage, tandis qu'il écrivait son message.

 _[_ _❤ J'ai votre animal de compagnie, Sherly._ _❤ J M]_

* * *

 _ **à suivre...**_


	8. Chapitre VII : Le transfert

_**Le transfert  
**_

Chapitre VII:

La tête de John tomba en avant et repartit vers l'arrière lentement. Il n'était pas sûr de l'heure qu'il était, il était épuisé et affamé, mais il refusait de dormir, s'acharnant sur ces lient qui le retenait ici. Les hommes de Moriarty l'avaient enfermé dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Il entendait parfois des bruits de pas derrière la porte verrouillé.

Sa gorge meurtrie lui faisait un mal de chien, la peau de ses poignets était écorchée vif et rougeâtre des usures que le blond c'était lui-même infligé en s'évertuant à se débattre avec ces attaches. Il se sentait stupide pour être tombé si facilement dans ce piège, l'aîné Holmes l'avait pourtant mis en garde...

 _Ok, ok... Concentre toi. S_ e répétait-il en boucle dans son esprit.

Il devait sortir d'ici au plus vite, trouver une solution pour se débarrasser de ces liens serré. Le blond pris une grande inspiration et serra les dents en se déboîtant un pouce dans un craquement lugubre. Il glissa sa main douloureuse hors des liens et soupira en ramenant ses mains devant lui, son pouce pendait mollement contre la paume de sa main. Il a pris une grande inspiration en remettant l'os de celui-ci en place, il lui fallait ses deux mains pour se libérer les chevilles.

Les yeux de John étaient lourds et irrités à cause de la fatigue. Il savait que Sherlock allait le retrouver et c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il redoutait. L'irlandais lui avait dit clairement qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un appât. Mais il n'allait surement pas rester bien sagement ici sans rien faire.

Une fois libre de ces attachent, il tenta de se lever faiblement sur ses jambes qui flageolaient légèrement sa seul arme était l'effet de surprise et il le savait. Il avait refusé de manger ou de boire de peur d'être empoisonné et son geôlier l'avait assez mal pris en lui enfonçant le liquide incolore du verre dans son gosier avant de partir.

D'ailleurs il savait que celui-ci n'allait sûrement pas tarder à revenir...

* * *

"Vous n'auriez pas dû le laisser seul." Affirma Lestrade.

"Il n'aurait pas dû bouger."Grogna le brun. "Comme je lui avais dit."

"Sherlock,"Soupira Greg. "Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir emmené avec vous ?"

"Il m'aurait gêné." Dit-il.

Lestrade n'était pas dupe, il savait que la raison était tout autre, la mort de Victor en faisait sans doute partie d'ailleurs...

Alors que le brun parcourait les couloirs du vieux manoir, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse. Lestrade ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard, il n'avait jamais approuvé ce côté du jeune Holmes.

Ils descendirent un grand escalier jusqu'au palier où ils ne s'attardaient que quelques minutes. Inexorablement, il savait déjà que le brun avait glissé dans son état second, comme si une barrière dans son esprit venait d'être franchie, le faisant basculer dans une partie de sa personnalité qu'il scellait d'habitude.

La part de lui où régnaient ses ténèbres...

Gregory songea à l'homme qui avait été pris par le réseau de sans abris de Sherlock. Il était très mal tombé, il faisait mal vivre par ici pour les hommes de Moriarty surtout en ce moment.

Sherlock poussa finalement la porte et resta bien droit dans l'encadrement, une épaule appuyée contre le chambranle, repliant une de ses jambes derrière l'autre dans une attitude désinvolte. Il observa un long moment l'homme sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par une quelconque émotion, même si cette fois-ci, cela s'avérait difficile pour lui.

Le brun entra finalement dans la pièce sans quitter un seul instant du regard sa proie. Luisant dans le noir comme deux yeux vicieux de fauve, ses yeux vide hypnotisa Chesnel qui déglutit, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir...

Lestrade referma la porte en laissant le brun à ses occupations.

Chesnel était assis et ligoté sur un fauteuil, ficelé comme un porc qu'on allait égorger. Il savait qu'il allait mourir et que ce serai sans doute douloureux... Il avait souvent entendu parler de la cruauté de cet homme s'en jamais vraiment y croire. Après tout son boss disait souvent qu'il était du côté des anges. Quand le battant se referma doucement, Chesnel sursauta comme s'il l'avait claqué violemment.

La peur s'insinuait en lui, son front se couvrit d'une mince pellicule de sueur, trahissant son état. La porte de son cercueil venait de se fermer, il avait revêtu le teint blafard des cadavres, sa respiration devint erratique. C'était le seul son audible dans la pièce.

"Je ne devrais pas avoir de difficulté à m'occuper d'un gabarit comme le vôtre Richard..."

* * *

Lorsque la porte tourna lentement sur ses gonds grinçants comme un animal mourant. John se raidit contre le mur dans l'ombre projetée de celle-ci, avant de s'élancer vers l'homme mais celui-ci s'était cabré évitant ainsi son assaillant. L'homme l'avait fait si vite et si aisément, un peu comme s'il s'ennuyait. Il avait haussé un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction.

"Un revers, hein ?" Déclara-t-il amusé.

Il avait attrapé le biceps de John, le conduisant vers une autre salle malgré les gesticulations de celui-ci.

"C'est tellement stupide. D'essayé quelques choses comme ça." Ajouta-t-il posément.

Moran le jeta au sol tel une poupée de chiffon avant de revenir vers lui une fois la porte refermée derrière lui. John releva la tête en lui lançant un regard noir. Mais l'autre homme fit un pas sur le côté gauche et balança sa main, sur le tranchant, frappant la gorge du blond de plein fouet. C'était un coup dur, précis, presque chirurgicale. John saisit son cou des deux mains alors qu'il s'étouffait avec sa propre salive, paniquant parce qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il avait été violemment attrapé par l'arrière de sa nuque et relevé.

"C'est une attaque du tranchant de la main, petit. Elle peut-être fait des deux côté de votre assaillant, par opposition à une attaque frontale." L'informa Moran avec désinvolture.

John toussait toujours tandis que l'homme lui expliquait le mouvement comme s'il était son prof.

"Frappé à sept millimètres au-dessus de la pomme d'Adam, c'est le point douloureux. Si vous frappez assez fort, vous pouvez écraser la trachée. Bien qu'un coup de poing est plus efficace pour obtenir ce résultat." Continua-t-il imperturbable.

L'agresseur de John avait fait une démonstration, refermant ses doigts en poing serré. Il avait gardé sa prise sur la nuque du blond afin qu'il ne puisse pas se retourner et avait envoyé son poing visant l'arrière de sa gorge. Mais le blond jeta son pied vers l'arrière et frappa l'autre homme en plein dans les valseuses. Moran relâcha sa victime en grognant les dents serrées de douleur alors qu'il reculait de quelques pas, John lui s'écroula au sol en toussant.

"Coup... Ttch... Classique... " Toussota-t-il en se relevant maladroitement. "M-Mais...Ttch... Efficace."

Un grondement bas lui répondit, alors que l'autre homme récupérait douloureusement du coup porté.

* * *

La salle était à peine éclairée et les murs noirs donnaient un air encore plus sinistre. Sherlock savait que Moriarty avait fait exprès de laisser un de ses hommes sur son chemin.

Chesnel vivait c'est dernier instant...

Le portable de John avait cessé d'émettre de signal, après lui avoir envoyé un dernier message qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il avait intercepté cet homme non loin de la zone d'enlèvement et l'avait malheureusement pour lui vite reconnut comme l'un des hommes de la forêt.

"Où est-il ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Ennuyeux." Dit-il en se tournant vers une table dans le fond. "Eh bien, je vais avoir de nouveaux échantillons frais."

"Qu-quoi ?"

Un rire bas s'échappa du brun alors qu'il déballait son matériel sur la table, disposant les instruments avec soin et précaution, comme s'il avait peur de les abîmer.

"Où est-il ?" Redit-il en se retournant avec une pince entre ses longs doigts.

Richard fixait l'ustensile en déglutissant...

* * *

Le blond chercha du regard une arme providentielle n'importe quoi ! Du moment que ce soit solide, avant que l'autre homme ne se ressaisisse. Il se saisit d'une chaise et frappa Moran de plein fouet avec la brisant sous la force du contact. L'autre homme avait pris le coup en s'écroulant au sol dans un bruit sourd. John en profita pour s'éloigner en direction de la porte, c'est alors qu'il atteignait la poignée de celle-ci un bruit derrière lui se fit entendre. Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir à temps un poing lui frappa le visage l'envoyant sur le côté tandis qu'un genou le jetai au sol. Le blond toucha le sol rugueux et froid dans un grognement, alors que Sébastien se rapprochait de lui furieusement. John eut juste le temps de voir une semelle de chaussure au-dessus de son visage avant que tout ne deviennent noir.

"Petit con." Gronda Moran en lui fracassant le crâne.

Dans l'obscurité qui l'entourait John sentit qu'on le traînait quelque part. Il sentait aussi une douleur aigüe derrière son crâne et un étrange vrombissement vibrait. Il ne savait pas où on l'emmenait mais d'étranges bourdonnements résonnait autour de lui...

Puis quelques heures après une sensation bizarre de picotement se fit sentir, il avait l'impression de ne plus toucher terre. Le calme ambiant autour de lui était accompagné par un ronronnement indistinct. Mais il céda finalement à l'inconscience...

* * *

"Il n'y avait pas de caméra au l'alentour." Annonça Gregory en voyant Sherlock revenir de son laboratoire. "Mais plus loin à quelques rues de là."

"Rien d'étonnant à cela." Marmonna Sherlock.

"Personne n'a rien remarqué d'étrange." Continua Lestrade.

"C'est sans importance," Répondit le brun. "Ils ne l'ont pas emmené dans leur résidence principal."

"Eh, merde." Grommela Greg. "Vous pensez qu'ils ont pu aller où exactement ?"

"Dans un autre pays." Annonça-t-il.

"Génial !" S'exclama-t-il en levant les mains en l'air exaspération. "Pourquoi nous laisser savoir ça ?"

"La chasse" Déclara Sherlock le regard sombre.

* * *

 _ **à suivre...**_


	9. Chapitre VIII : Le chanceux

**_Le chanceux_  
**

Chapitre VIII:

John était dans le floue, le monde dansait autour de lui dans des formes absurdes. Il voyait vaguement aux bouts de quelques minutes, des rideaux de chaque côté de sa tête, avec quelques rangé de sièges au loin et des fenêtres rondes et fermées arpentaient les murs courbés de cette pièce...

Il se sentait pâteux et fatigué, son corps était mou contre le siège où il était. Le blond se doutait bien qu'on lui avait administré de quoi le tenir à carreaux, il grimaça de frustration avant de se laisser de nouveau sombrer dans le noir.

* * *

Le brun fulminait chaques secondes comptaient, il avait laissé Lestrade se charger temporairement du message de la banque. Cette histoire c'est amplifié avec l'apparition du cadavre du PDG de l'entreprise... Il n'avait que faire de ça pour le moment.

Il devait retrouver John, il savait dans quel pays le trouver, cependant sa position exacte restait encore a découvrir. L'informateur qu'on lui avait gracieusement offert n'avait pas tenu assez longtemps pour ça.

* * *

Lorsque John se réveilla, il se sentait mou et sonné en plus de la douleur qui irradiait son corps. Un homme en costume noir lui apporta un repas. John décida dans prendre très peu ne souhaitant pas être empoisonné plus que nécessaire. Cette fois il fallait que tout cela cesse. Il s'assoit sur le lit et se frotta les tempes un moment. Il se sentait constamment fatigué preuve qu'ils l'avaient drogué afin de limiter ses agissements. Mais le blond s'évertua à essayer de se relever sur ses jambes, n'arrivant qu'à peine à se tenir debout avec l'aide du lit.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps c'était écoulé lorsque subitement une femme entra. Elle le regarda visiblement étonnée en posant les yeux sur lui. Elle s'adressa à lui dans une langue inconnue et lui désigna le plateau-repas qu'il avait à peine touché.

John lui répondit en anglais: "Je ne comprends pas ce que vous me dites, Madame."

La femme lui parla encore dans cette langue puis une autre semblable à la sienne avec un accent dur à décrypter, même si elle se rapprochait d'avantage de sa langue, il ne la comprenait pas.

"Dites-moi dans quels pays sommes-nous ?" Finit-il par demander.

La femme lui reparla encore. Mais John ne comprenait toujours pas un mot de ce qu'elle racontait. Il se douta toutefois que la venue de celle-ci dans la chambre était forcément une erreur. Elle était sa seule chance de savoir où il se trouvait. Nul doute que l'homme en noir allait rappliquer dans peu de temps. Le blond lui mima un stylo et une feuille. Celle-ci sort un petit papier de sa poche avec un stylo. John les prient et dessina une petite cartes de L'Angleterre. La femme acquiesça et elle dessina une carte à son tour. Il la reconnut aussitôt la carte du Japon.

Il la remercia. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire autre chose que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau brusquement et l'homme en costume noir cria sur la femme dans cette même langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Celle-ci sursauta de peur. John eut juste le temps de cacher la feuille et le stylo. Le femme lui jeta un dernier regard qu'il prit pour un remerciement avant de sortir.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?" Demanda l'homme d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucun mensonge.

"Franchement," Répondit John l'air un peu vaseux. " Je n'ai absolument rien compris à son baratin. Je pense qu'elle s'est simplement trompée de chambre."

L'homme le fixa un moment avant de finalement ressortir. John déplia le papier et regarda le dessin dessus.

 _Ainsi je suis au Japon._ Se dit-il à lui même. _  
_

John cacha le papier dans sa poche et se leva faiblement. Il prit le plateau repas et déversa tout le contenu dans les toilettes avant de tirer la chasse d''eau. Il se coucha peu après et attendit patiemment, il sortira bientôt de ce guêpier.

Au bout de quelques minutes, deux hommes entrèrent. Il les entendit se rapprocher de lui, le palper avant de le prendre chacun par un côté et le transportèrent à l'extérieur, ils prirent l'ascenseur. Le blond faisait toujours semblant d'être drogué et inoffensif comme une poupée de chiffon. Il attendait juste le bon moment...

"Merde !" Dit l'un des hommes. "On a oublié de prendre ce que le boss nous a demandé."

"Ben on n'a qu'à aller le chercher." Répondit-il.

"Oui, mais on ne peut pas le laisser seul." Déclara l'autre.

"T'inquiète !" Affirma son voisin."Vu dans quel état il est, il ne risque pas d'aller bien loin."

John entendit la fermeture de la portière, tandis que les deux hommes s'éloignaient de lui, sans attendre une seconde de plus le blond se redressa. Il enleva sa veste et l'enroula autour de son bras avant de fracasser la vitre de la voiture. Il sortie vite fait du véhicule. Il devait mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et ses ravisseurs au plus vite chaque secondes comptaient.

Il remit vite fait sa veste avant de s'enfuir dans les rues de la ville...

* * *

Sherlock était partit à la pêches aux indices, ou toute autres informations utile. Les rues de Londres étaient en effervescence, son réseaux de sans abris et autres junkies et autres personnes peu recommandable écumais les lieux de rencontres.

Il savait très bien qui contacter, il la connaissait bien. Mais plus important que tout il savait qu'elle lui devait une vieille dette à rembourser. Depuis son intervention auprès d'elle et après cette histoire. Il savait qu'elle s'était évertuée à se faire oublier et au combien elle était douée pour lui échapper.

* * *

Le blond n'avait pas de papier, pas d'argent, pas de téléphone et ne connaissait pas la ville. Il était mal barré, mais au moins il était libre pour le moment. Beaucoup de voitures circulaient, certaines klaxonnaient même. John marcha sur le trottoir l'air de rien. Il ne savait que très peu de choses sur le Japon que ce qu'il avait pu apprendre en cours ou dans certains livres. Ils semblaient visiblement circuler comme une horloge bien huilé, les voitures s'arrêtant régulièrement sous la nuée de piéton qui traversaient. Il marcha encore longtemps avant de se retrouver devant un grand parc. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il allait faire maintenant.

Contacter les forces de l'ordre ne servirait à rien. John se doutait que Moriarty avait dû prendre des dispositions. Il devait avoir des relations un peu partout comme les Holmes, la moindre erreur et il finirait de nouveau entre les griffes de ce malade. Il continua son chemin en scrutant les alentours. Il redoutait chaques voitures qui passait.

John marcha longuement en s'efforçant de se diriger toujours tout droit. La nuit était là depuis un bon moment et il y eut bientôt de moins en moins de mondes dans les rues. Il regardait bons nombres de bus passer avec envie. Mais il ne pouvait pas les prendre n'ayant aucun argent sur lui. La nuit était tombée maintenant depuis un bon moment. John continua son chemin et aperçut un couple l'interpella.

Il voulut tenter sa chance, en espérant qu'ils le comprendrons.

"Excusez-moi ! Vous savez où nous sommes ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Oui, bien sûr" Répondit l'homme à la fois étonné par la question, mais aussi légèrement sur la défensive.

"Dites-moi, on est bien au Japon ?" Continua le blond.

"Vous avez bu ou quoi ?" Demanda-t-il agacé. "On est à Tokyo !"

"Non, Mais..." Commença John.

"Faites-vous soigner alors !" Coupa l'homme en s'éloignant de lui.

Le blond soupira et les regarda s'éloigner rapidement. Il comprenait la méfiance de l'inconnu à son égare, il devait avoir une allure ignoble avec ce qu'il avait subi. Il respirait et déglutissait avec douleur, sans parler des bleues et autres meurtrissures qu'il devait afficher.

* * *

Greg lui donnait des nouvelles de l'affaire de la banque et gardait une légère surveillance sur l'avancée de la police. Mycroft même en étant absent avait des antennes partout et Lestrade le savait que trop bien. Cette affaire ne laissait rien présager de bon dans tous les sens du thermes.

Une tension dangereuse rodait la nuit, dans certains quartiers...

* * *

S'il se trouvait à Tokyo alors il fallait qu'il s'éloigne au plus vite de cette zone, pour mettre un minimum de distance entre lui et ses agresseurs. Il continua de marcher en s'éloignant de la route dans l'ombre à l'abri des phares, camouflé parmi les nombreux passants. Au bout d'un moment il se mit à pleuvoir. John était fatigué et se mit rapidement à l'abri sous un arrêt de bus et s'assit sur le banc. Il n'y avait absolument plus personne dans les environs. John posa sa tête sur le côté et sans s'en rendre compte vraiment il s'endormit.

Il fut vaguement réveillé par une jeune femme...

"Excusez-moi, vous vous sentez bien ?"Demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit John. "Je suis fatigué."

"Venez-vous ne devez pas rester ici. C'est dangereux la nuit." Continua-t-elle.

John ne résista pas il se releva avec l'aide de la jeune femme comme un automate. Celle-ci prit le bus. Ils descendirent un bon moment après et marchèrent encore en direction d'un petit appartement. Le blond ne se rendit même pas compte lorsqu'ils furent arrivés. Il s'écroula sur le canapé de tout son long et s'endormit comme une masse. La jeune femme revint vers lui et le couvrit avec une couette bien chaude.

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pu faire pour être aussi fatigué et dans cet état là. Mais vous avez de la chance, car si vous aviez bu je vous aurais laissé choir." Admit-elle en le regardant dormir.

* * *

 _ **à suivre ...  
**_


	10. Chapitre IX : Les transmissions

**Les transmissions  
**

Chapitre IX:

John se réveilla lentement. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un lieu qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, sur le coup, il eut peur que les hommes de Moriarty l'eussent rattrapé.

Il sursauta.

"Du calme ! Vous êtes chez moi." Déclara une voix douce.

"Qui êtes-vous ?!" Demanda John avec méfiance.

La jeune femme le regarda quelques instants avant de répondre.

"Vous, qui êtes vous en premier ?" le questionna t-elle. "Parce que je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un psycho ou autres de ce genre."

John s'assit lentement...

La jeune femme devant lui devait avoir à peut près son âge, elle était belle avec de douces lèvres roses et deux grands yeux bleus entourés de longs cils ravissants. Elle avait un corps fins avec des courbes sublimes. Ses cheveux blonds et bouclé lui faisait penser à la comptine de boucle d'or, sa peau était semblable à du miel. Elle le regardait toujours d'un air sérieux, qui ne gâchait en rien ces traits délicats.

"John Watson. " Il n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir. "Et j'ai besoin d'aide, pour rentrer en Angleterre au plus vite. Parce qu'un malade mental rôde dans le coin !"

La jeune femme rie doucement en s'exclamant : "Vous êtes dingue !"

"Vous devez m'aider !" Insista le blond. "Sans un minimum de repère ou d'aide je ne tiendrai jamais."

"D'accord admettons, ça expliquerai pourquoi vous avez dormi pendant les deux jours entiers qui ont suivi. "Dit-elle en lui pansant les poignets. "Ainsi que les différentes marques sur vous..."

"J'ai dormi deux jours entiers ?" Demanda-t-il surpris.

"Eh, Oui ! J'ai bien cru que vous n'alliez jamais vous réveiller ! Je m'appelle Marie Morstan." Annonça-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas comment faire pour rentrer en Angleterre." Soupira le blond.

"Si ce type comme vous dîtes a pu vous emmener jusqu'ici sans problème, c'est qu'il connait du monde . Je me trompe ?" Continua Marie.

"Non. "Admit-il.

"Aïe. ça craint."Grinça-t-elle.

"Je vous ne le cache pas."Répondit John.

"Pour l'instant je dirais qu'ils ne savent pas où vous vous trouvez. Autrement ils seraient déjà là."

"Ils n'avaient pas prévuent que je réussisse a m'enfuir et encore moins que vous m'aidiez. Que vais-je faire maintenant ?"Demanda-t-il en se tenant la tête. "Je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment chez vous. Je vous mettrais fatalement en danger."

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle réapparut avec de quoi manger et boire et le tendit à John.

"Pour l'instant vous devez vous reposer." Déclara-t-elle.

John prit le plateau avec envie, enfin de la nourriture pas drogué.

"Merci." Murmura-t-il reconnaissant.

"Dîtes-moi, il n'y a vraiment personne que l'on pourrait joindre à Londres qui pourrait vous aider ?" Demanda t-elle.

"On m'a volé mon téléphone et je ne connais pas leurs numéros de mémoire. "

"Eh bien, on est mal barrés !" S'exclama la blonde.

"Je pourrais aussi bien partir." Dit-il. "Je ne veux pas vous mêler à ça."

"Vous allez me raconter tout plus en détails." Insista-t-elle.

John lui raconta tout. Par moments les grands yeux bleus de Marie s'écarquillaient. Elle resta un instant à réfléchir...

"Bon je crois que je ne vais pas avoir vraiment le choix. Je vais appeler une vieille amie à moi, qui se trouve actuellement à Londres. Elle avait quelques contacts avec des gens peu recommandables à un certain moment. Je pense que c'est la seule qui pourrait nous aider."

"Comment ça ?" Demanda John avec une lueur d'espoir.

"Eh bien, je vais lui demander de retrouver ce Sherlock." Annonça-t-elle.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il soit aussi facile d'accès." Répondit-il.

"Ne vous en faites pas !" S'exclama-t-elle. "Elle le trouvera."

"Et vous parliez de mes fréquentations ?" Questionna John.

"Comment croyez vous que mes études ont été financées ?"Demanda Marie. "Même si, elle a retrouvé une vie plus ou moins normale depuis quelques années... Les vieilles habitude on la vie dur."

"Je vois. Je ne sais comment vous remercier." Dit-il.

"Vous me direz merci lorsque vous serez de nouveau en Angleterre. " Déclara-t-elle.

"Je n'imaginai pas ma vie comme ça à la base." Soupira le blond.

"Vous aimez l'action !" Ricana-t-elle.

"J'aurais voulut partir pour l'armée." Annonça-t-il.

"Comme la plupart des gens ont s'imagine toujours notre vie différemment."Admit-elle. "Bon je vais tenter de joindre mon amie. J'aurais plus de chance qu'elle accepte si elle n'est pas trop réveillée."

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea dans la pièce d'à côté. John ne put entendre la conversation.

Marie revint peu après visiblement ravi.

"Elle avait pas l'air très emballé. Mais lorsque je lui est dit le nom de votre ami, elle c'est illuminée un vrai sapin de noël." Ricana-t-elle. "Je pense qu'ils se sont déjà rencontrés auparavant, voilà qui promet !"

John sentit une drôle de sensation l'envahir, une sorte de gêne à apprendre que son amie semblait connaître le brun. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette nouvelle ne l'enchantait pas vraiment...

"Je ne voudrais pas vous faire peur, mais à mon avis, vous n'êtes pas prêt de sortir de ce milieu. Je ne pense pas que votre Sherlock vous laisse libre. Dans ce milieu on en sort rarement si ce n'est les pieds devants." Déclara t-elle.

"Ce n'est pas mon Sherlock !" Répondit le blond rouge comme une pivoine.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Mais cet homme n'était pas comme les autres. Il était exaspérant, têtu, manipulateur, calculateur, froid, arrogant… Bordel ! Il n'y avait pas moyen que ce type l'attire.

"Je ne suis pas gay" murmura-t-il a voix basse.

Marie le regardait avec compassion.

"Votre amie s'en est sortie elle, non ?" Reprit-il pour changer de sujet.

"Elle ne faisait pas partit tout-à fait du même milieu... Elle était reconnu dans le pays comme la femme aux gants de velours. Elle a passé pas mal d'accords pour que cela soit possible et certains contrats dont je n'ai pas envie de connaître les modalités."

"Des accords ?" Insista John.

"Qu'il vaut mieux ne pas connaître. Maintenant il suffit juste d'attendre sa réponse. En attendant, vous pouvez rester chez moi. Mais je vous demanderai d'éviter de sortir. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Autant ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous." Coupa Marie.

* * *

Irène marchait activement dans les rues de la ville. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle n'était pas venue dans ce lieu réputé être un repaire de bandits en tout genres. Mais elle restait toujours la même malgré tout et aucun homme ne saurait la dominer, le seul qui aurait pu n'était pas intéressé. Marie avait de la chance qu'elle ne puisse pas résister à l'envie de revoir ce grand brun froid comme la glace.

Elle avait déjà dû repousser un groupe de jeunes délinquants d'un seul regard. Lorsqu'ils avaient voulu l'approcher, leur chef reconnu le regard d'un prédateur dans ces yeux tranchants. Elle se dirigea vers ce fameux bar, avant de s'asseoir au comptoir et d'observer les lieux.

Le barman lui jeta un regard visiblement surpris et se dirigea vers elle.

"ça fait longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vu ma belle. Je suppose que ta visite n'a rien d'anodin ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je t'ai manqué ? Dommage chéri je ne suis pas là pour toi." Déclara-t-elle en le saisissant par la chemise. "Un grand brun ténébreux, au regard de glace, insensible et pourtant si sexy, voilà ce que je veux. Tu vois de qui je parle chéri ?"

"Là tu me fais peur. Tu sais que ce genre de type ne traîne certainement pas dans ce genre de bar." Déclara l'homme en déglutissant.

"Oh, ça je le sais très bien. Tu ne m'apprends rien ! Mais je sais en revanche que son réseaux de sans abris, de junkies et autres traînent leurs oreilles dans ce genre de bar."

"Je vois et quel message dois-tu transmettre, en espérant que ça vaille le coup. Parce qu'en ce moment certain on la gâchette facile dans le coin."La mis en garde le barman.

"Sherlock Holmes. J'ai un message pour lui. Un message qui vaudrait de l'or si je décidais de le vendre. Mais je ne suis pas une si vilaine fille... Enfin pas trop. C'est juste un service que je lui rends comme il a fait pour moi il n'y pas si longtemps."

"Alors, quel est le message ?" La questionna l'homme.

"Dis lui simplement que ce qu'il cherche, je sais où il se trouve. S'il veut tout savoir qu'il me contact, il connait mon numéro." Chuchota-t-elle contre l'oreille du barman.

Irène repoussa le barman vers le fond du bar, avant de se lever. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir...

"Tu ne prends rien ?" Demanda le barman.

Elle ronronna doucement : "Bien essayé chéri, mais ça ne prend pas."

Le barman la regarda sortir et disparaître dans la rue...

Deux hommes qui n'avaient rien perdu de la conversation sortirent peu après elle.

Irène s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était suivie par deux hommes.

"Voyons, voyons mes chéris !" S'exclama-t-elle imperturbable en se retournant et se dirigeant aussitôt vers eux. "Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir jouer avec le feu ce soir ? Si vous me disiez ce que vous voulez plutôt, mmh ? Vous ne croyez pas que tout serait beaucoup plus simple ? à moins que vous vouliez un peu de sensations fortes !"

"Tu me cherche ma jolie ?!" Répondit l'un des hommes.

"C'est comme ça que vous parlez à une demoiselle ?!" Gronda-t-elle en sortant un fouet de son long manteau, claquant le chapeau de l'homme qui tomba de sa tête. "On se découvre devant une femme jeune homme ! Et tenez vous mieux que ça !" Ajouta-t-elle en lui fouettant le torse.

L'homme grogna et se jeta aussitôt sur elle. Mais se retrouva bien vite plaqué au sol, Irène à chevale sur son torse, le fouet enroulé autour de son cou, menaçant celui-ci.

"Mauvaise décision ..." Ronronna-t-elle à un millimètre de son visage. "Qu'elle genre d'éducation avez-vous là ?"

"Allons, Allons !" Dit le deuxième homme en s'approchant lentement d'eux tout en levant les mains pour montrer qu'il n'avait aucune intention hostile. "Dan, tu devrais faire plus attention, aurais-tu oublié les bonnes manières ? Cette femme mérite le respect qui lui est dû. Je doute que notre chef apprécie la façon dont tu l'as traitée. Excuse toi correctement et nous serons quittes. N'est-ce pas Mademoiselle ?"

"Veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses." répondit l'autre homme en se faisant aussi inoffensif que possible.

Elle se releva lentement.

"Alors, les garçons que me vos cette filature ?" Demanda t-elle.

"Nous avons entendu votre conversation et je pense que cela intéressera notre chef." Déclara le deuxième homme en relevant son partenaire.

"Oh, je vois !" S'exclama-t-elle l'air innocente. "Quel dommage que Holmes ne m'appelle pas... Il peut-être si cruel parfois. Dites lui que son protégé se trouve au Japon. C'est Marie Morstan, une amie à moi qui l'a recueilli."

"Je vous remercie pour ces informations." Lui dit l'homme en ramassant son chapeau.

Irène se retourna et partit sans se retourner. Le premier homme voulu l'intercepter mais le deuxième homme le retint.

"Non !" Déclara-t-il.

"Cette Gonzesse m'a humilié..." Grommela l'autre homme.

"ça t'appendras ! Parfois la violence n'est pas nécessaire. Estime toi heureux qu'elle ne t'ai pas castré. Nous devons prévenir le patron." Coupa son voisin en le tirant avec lui.

* * *

Irène s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle lorsqu'elle sentit soudain la pointe d'une arme contre son dos. Elle resta quelques secondes sans bouger. Il était clair que le type derrière n'avait pas l'intention de tirer, du moins pas dans l'immédiat, autrement elle serait déjà morte. Elle se demandait comment elle n'avait pas senti cet homme se faufiler derrière elle...

"Puisque vous ne semblez pas avoir l'intention de me tuer, dites-moi au moins ce que vous voulez."

"Vous avez des informations importantes pour un certain Holmes. Selon votre réponse, je déciderais de mettre fin à vos jours ou non." Déclara l'homme derrière elle.

"Bien sûr, mais celle-là je l'ai déjà donné à deux de ses hommes."Répondit la brune.

"Vous vous méprenez, ma chère Adler. " Gronda une voix de baryton.

"Voyons, chéri laisse-moi me faire pardonner. J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'aurais pas pu résister à l'envie de me revoir." Roucoula-t-elle, en se retournant d'un coup pour voir son adversaire. "Ne me dit pas que j'ai informé par mégarde les hommes de Moriarty ?!" Ajouta t-elle après un moment.

"Je crains bien que si malheureusement pour vous, ma chère." répondit Sherlock, en enlevant le cran de sûreté de son arme.

"Attend ! Laisse-moi te montrer que je peux être une bonne fille." Déclara t-elle en se léchant les lèvres.

Elle prit un crayon et un morceau de papier sur une feuille. Elle gribouilla une adresse et le tendit à Holmes qui n'avait pas bougé.

"C'est l'adresse de mon amie et aussi celle de sa planque en cas de problème. C'est elle qui a recueillit Watson, je ne leur ai pas donné l'adresse. Tu as une bonne longueur d'avance sur eux."Affirma t-elle.

Le brun en s'empara du papier.

Sherlock regarda Irène le visage illisible, avant de se détourner d'elle.

Irène entra précipitamment chez elle et se dirigea aussitôt sur le téléphone. Elle appela son amie.

"Aller ma belle, répond... " Répéta-t-elle en boucle en l'appelant.

Irène tomba sur le répondeur avec mécontentement.

* * *

 _ **à suivre ...**_


	11. Chapitre X : L'interception

_**L'interception**_

Chapitre X:

John dormait profondément. Il n'entendit pas le téléphone sonner ni le message sur le répondeur. Cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'il été cloîtré chez Marie. Il n'avait pas mit le nez dehors une seule fois. Marie lui avait trouvé quelques vêtement discrètement. Il dormait beaucoup, beaucoup trop selon lui. Marie pensait que c'était à cause de la drogue qu'on lui avait forcé à ingurgiter lors de sa captivité et qu'il faudrait certainement un certain temps pour que son corps se purge totalement du produit.

Il ne se réveilla que le soir lorsque Marie revient avec le repas.

"ça a été aujourd'hui ?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, j'imagine que oui..." Soupira le blond. "J'ai encore dormi toute la journée."

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'on donnés... Mais c'était du costaud !" Déclara Marie. " tu a dû grandement les agacer en tout cas."

"Je n'allais pas leur faciliter la tâche non plus !"Marmonna-t-il.

Marie mit le répondeur en route et entendit le message qui y avait été laissé.

""Le message date de ce matin ! Viens vite !"S'écria-t-elle.

Elle prit rapidement son manteau et John prit le sien. Ils sortirent de l'appartement avec précipitation. Marie scrutait les rues avec attention et l'entraînat avec elle. Ils prirent le bus et le métro à la hâte, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un autre appartement. Marie verrouilla toutes les entrées possibles avant de soupirer un instant.

Dans la rue plus loin une voiture sombre se gara non loin. Trois hommes en costumes en sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement. John s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils les mains tremblantes.

"Je suis désolé, si je ne m'étais endormi nous n'en serions pas là." grommela le blond à bout de nerfs, il était en colère contre lui-même.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'aurais dû être plus vigilante." Dit Marie avec une voix tendue.

"Tu devrais partir." Répondit John. "Je me débrouillerais."

"Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Si ces hommes te trouvent ici, que croyez-vous qu'ils vous feront ?!" S'écria la blonde.

"Moi ils ne me tueront pas tout de suite. Mais toi... Ils n'hésiteront pas !" Répondit John qui refusait de la voir mourir. "Il faut que tu t'en aille d'ici ! Je refuse d'être responsable de ta mort !"

"Écoute, je vais sortir chercher une cabine téléphonique pour prévenir Irène. Toi... Tu reste ici bien sagement sans bouger, tu ne risques rien en restant ici. Je vais faire vite !" Déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Bonne chance." Lui dit John en la regardant sortir, au moins maintenant elle était hors de danger.

Marie reprit son manteau avant de ressortir silencieusement dehors. Il ne se passa que quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte.

"Elle a dû oublier ses clefs." Dit John en se levant.

* * *

Il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver subitement propulsé au milieu de la pièce par deux hommes. Bien évidemment il en reconnut un sur les deux. Mais ce fut surtout le troisième qui le terrifia le plus.

"Moriarty !" S'écria-t-il.

"Je vois que vous vous êtes bien débrouillé finalement pendant ces quelques jours," Fit celui-ci en entrant. "Peut-être que je vous ai trop sous-estimé au final."

John recula d'effroi, mais les deux hommes l'attrapèrent rapidement et le ramenèrent devant lui.

"Je te propose un marché." Dit l'irlandais avec un petit sourire en scrutant les environs. "Je laisse votre amie qui vient de sortir en vie, à condition que vous suiviez bien gentiment mes directives. Je n'ai pas besoin je pense, de vous prouver que je ne plaisante pas."

John baissa la tête. Il comprit qu'il n'avait qu'un seul choix. Moriarty ne plaisantait certainement pas et mettrait sa menace à exécution sans problème. Il n'avait pas le droit de risquer la vie de Marie. Il fut entraîné jusqu'à leur voiture et se retrouva installé à l'arrière avec Moriarty qui sorti un verre et un cachet qu'il présenta au blond.

"Je vous conseille de le prendre parce que nous allons passer devant votre amie de tout à l'heure." Expliqua calmement le criminel. "Ce serait vraiment fâcheux si elle se faisait tuer maintenant sous vos yeux."

John prit le verre et le cachet. Il l'avala rapidement et bu un peu d'eau.

"Bien." Dit Moriarty en reprenant le verre. "Constatez par vous-même."

La voiture démarra et sorti du stationnement. Ils passèrent dans la rue suivante, John aperçut Marie qui revenait de la cabine téléphonique. Le blond eut une boule au ventre lorsque la voiture la dépassa, il regarda la blonde courir après le véhicule une lueur de panique dans ses grands yeux bleus. Le chauffeur accéléra et ils perdirent rapidement de vue la jeune femme.

John se retourna et baissa la tête. Il commençait soudain à avoir des vertiges.

"Je vois que cela commence à faire effet."Constata l'irlandais.

Le blond dut s'appuyer la tête conte le dos du siège arrière.

"Je vous ai fait faire un splendide petit gilet de nitroglycérine pour notre retour au pays."Ricana-t-il. "Sherly aura droit à un beau feu d'artifice rien que pour lui, constitué essentiellement de morceaux humain."

John tourna la tête de l'autre côté, il ne voulait plus voir cet homme. Il commença à sommeiller. Il luttait désespérément pour ne pas dormir, la voiture roula un bon moment et freina brusquement. Le blond sursauta en entendant des coups feu, il fut soudain brutalement tiré du véhicule. Moriarty l'entraînait avec lui en direction d'un entrepôt, qui se trouvait non loin. John eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la voiture de Moriarty qui perdait de la fumée, plus loin, un groupe d'hommes armés s'approchaient en courant. Mais ce fut l'homme du milieu qui attirait son attention par sa forme fine, svelte, presque squelettique et surtout son regard luisant comme ceux d'un fauve.

"Shr-lock..." Réussit-il à dire.

Moriarty l'entraîna à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt sans ménagement. John n'avait plus aucune force, il voulait se débattre mais n'y arriva pas, ce fut le grand fracas de l'ouverture des grosses portes en aciers qui le fit sursauter. Le blond entendit immédiatement des coups de feu, il sentit subitement qu'on le transportait et qu'on appelait son nom. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger, son corps ne lui obéissait plus, il voyait trouble autour de lui luttant pour ne pas dormir. Il voulait voir ce qui allait se passer, il voulait se battre. Sherlock était venu le chercher malgré la distance. Il était venu le chercher au Japon.

Moriarty le jeta au sol dans un cockpit inconnu, alors que ses hommes couvraient ses arrières.

"Sherlock !" Réussit soudain à crier John en voyant le brun vaciller sous les coups de feu.

Mais l'un des hommes de Moriarty l'installa dans un siège, malgré les faibles gigotements du blond.

"John !" L'appela le brun en continuant d'avancer vers lui, laissant des traces de sang derrière lui.

Le blond entendit vaguement le bruit d'un hélicoptère qui décollait avant de sombrer dans le néant.

* * *

Shelock fut réveillé par une voix qui criait son nom.

"Sherlock !" Cria la voix. "Reveille toi !"

Le brun reconnut la voix de Greg, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et tenta de se redresser.

"Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos jérémiades ! " Grogna-t-il. "Nous dev-..."

"Je sais ! Je sais !" Dit Lestrade en aidant le brun à se relever. "On le retrouvera je vous le promes !"

"On va d'abord s'occuper de vous."Déclara Mycroft froidement. "Mlle Hooper veuillez vous occuper de lui."

"Non !" Gronda le brun en tentant de se redresser. "Je veux..."

Mais Molly lui fit rapidement une injection et le brun ferma les yeux presque immédiatement, il fut installé sur une civière et transporté loin du champs de tire. Alors que plusieurs hommes débarrassèrent les corps compromettant...

* * *

John ne savait pas depuis combien de temps c'était écoulé, mais il se sentait complètement vaseux. Il se rappela la voiture fumante et les coups de feu, le reste était floue. Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir, Moriarty qui l'observait un moment et semblait rassuré de le voir ne pas réagir. Le battement rapide des ailettes de l'hélicoptère bourdonnait dans la tête du blond.

Des images tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, il revoyait la mince silhouette de Sherlock en sang, il entendait la voix de baryton l'appeler dans son esprit obscurcie... Il se positionna plus profondément dans le siège où il était, tandis que les images dansaient autour de lui sans cesse.

Il se redressa subitement, sous le regard noir du criminel. John sentit le stress qui augmentait de plus en plus depuis qu'ils volaient vers une destination inconnue. Il prit soudain peur et sauta sur le conducteur de l'hélicoptère, le faisant ainsi dévier de sa trajectoire. Les doigts froids de l'irlandais s'emparèrent de lui en tentant de le maitriser. John s'accrochait au manche et s'efforça de faire descendre l'hélico, celui-ci se mit à tourner sur lui-même un moment, le projetant tantôt contre la porte, tantôt contre Moriarty. Mais le blond restait fermement accroché, jusqu'à ce que le criminel ne l'assomme brutalement...

* * *

Sherlock entendit vaguement qu'on s'activait autour de lui. Il avait subitement mal à plusieurs endroits, puis ce fut de nouveau le trou noir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau il se trouvait allongé dans un lit identique à celui d'un hôpital.

"Comment vous sentez vous ?" Demanda Molly qui remettait sa perfusion.

"D'après vous ?" Grogna le brun.

"Dans une section isolée d'un hôpital. Vous avez pris plusieurs balles." Expliqua-t-elle en l'inspectant. "Mais je pense que Moriarty n'a pas voulu vous tuer, juste vous ralentir je suppose."

"Eh bien grâce à vous ! C'est une mission accomplie "Déclara Sherlock soudainement en tentant de se relever sans succès.

"C'est inutile, vous ne pouvez pas bouger." Dit Mycroft. "Vous n'êtes pas en état."

"Je n'ai que faire de votre avis !" S'exclama le brun. "Je ne peux pas rester ici ! Je dois..."

"Vous ne quitterez pas ce lit." Coupa le rouquin sombrement. "Même si pour cela je dois vous y forcer mon cher frère."

"Mycroft..." Grommela Sherlock en s'endormant le regard emplit de colère.

Molly avait rajouté un produit dans la perfusion du brun.

"Nous le retrouverons." Affirma Greg le regard peiné.

* * *

Quelques Jours plus tard.

Quand le blond se réveilla, il ne pouvait pas bouger tellement il était faible. Il scruta lentement le lieu où il se trouvait, c'était une grande salle aux murs froids et insonorisés, l'obscurité ambiante ne calmait en rien John qui se démenait contre les liens qui le retenaient contre son gré.

 _Sherlock !_ s'écria-t-il dans son esprit.

"Bien dormi Johnny-boy ?" Entendit-il.

John reconnut cette voix, mais il aurait préféré ne pas l'entendre.

"Je crains que notre cher Sherly ai quelques problèmes à l'heure qu'il est."Ronronna la voix."Vous savez, vous semblez plus divertissant que prévu."

John ferma les yeux et revoyait le brun marcher alors qu'on lui tirait dessus, il serra les dents devant son impuissance.

"Je vois que cela vous affecte beaucoup."Constata l'irlandais en s'approchant.

"..."

"Votre petite crise dans l'hélicoptère a faillit nous couter chère." Dit-il en le regardant.

"..."

"Mais je doit avouer que vous êtes fort distrayant." Déclara le criminel.

"Je ne suis pas un jouet..." Murmura le blond.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant apparaître la silhouette musclée de Moran. Celui-ci se dirigea vers son patron avec un gilet étrange dans ses grandes mains calleuses. Le blond regarda l'objet avec effrois c'était une véritable bombe ce gilet, était bourré de nitroglycérine. Il tenta de reculer sans succès son corps refusait de réagir, même lorsque deux hommes vinrent le détacher afin de le lui mettre. Il était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon, qu'on habillait.

"Soyez heureux Johnny-Boy ! Nous allons, voir Sherly." Annonça le brun en souriant. "Ce petit gilet est de rigueur. N'est-ce pas ? J'ai pris du temps pour le faire fabriquer rien que pour vous. C'est du sur-mesure vous savez. Il faut que vous soyez à votre avantage."

John fut emmené à l'extérieur sous bonne garde, le cœur battant à tout rompre et pour cause il portait sa mort sur le dos.

* * *

 _ **à suivre ...  
**_


	12. Chapitre XI : Le téméraire

_**Le téméraire**_

Chapitre XI:

Le brun était assis dans un grand fauteuil les genoux repliés sur lui-même le regard intense, tandis que ses mains fines, s'activaient habilement sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Il avait réussit à se départir de son frère qui le gênait plus que de raison. Il avait été obligé de supporter les soins encore pendant quelques semaines.

Une énorme perte de temps ! Voilà ce que c'était à ses yeux. Mycroft, Gregory et Molly ne perdaient rien pour attendre. Mais pour l'instant il avait d'autres chats à fouetter et avait préféré les ignorer autant que possible. Surtout la brune qui avait de nouveau tenté de se faire belle pour lui... Décidément, il n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

Les balles n'avaient rien touché de grave, aucune artères, aucun organes, aucun os, juste du muscle. Il était resté interné sous leurs soins, pour des broutilles!

* * *

John était rigide comme une planche à pain et pour cause il craignait que le moindre mouvement un peu trop brusque ou inconsidéré ne l'envoi en confettis. Ils l'avaient traîné en pleine nuit jusqu'à une piscine déserté par toute trace de vie.

Ce qui était normal vu l'heure tardive... Leurs pas résonnaient dans le calme ambiant de cette soirée, les reflets bleutés de l'eau et du chlore, soulignait les traits des leurs visages à moitiés plongé dans l'obscurité, un bourdonnement constant se faisait entendre faiblement.

Il déglutit lentement parce que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il se serait déjà retourner contre l'autre malade ! Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'échouer, pour que le brun retrouve son cadavre ici avant de se faire abattre par Moran qui était posté en tant que sniper à l'abri des regards et hors d'atteinte. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait si quelqu'un mourrais par sa faute.

Alors, c'est en bon petit pantin il les avait suivis sans rien faire, on lui avait mis un épais manteau qui camouflait efficacement la surprise a retardement mortel...

Son cœur battait dur et fort contre sa cage thoracique, le bruit indistinct de pas résonnant dans les couloirs et salles vide entièrement carrelés, ne le relaxait en rien du tout car, il savait à qui ils appartenaient. D'ailleurs il pouvait entendre un certain échange se faire entre le rythme de son cœur et ces pas...

* * *

Le brun s'avançait à grands pas dans le bâtiment, ses mains croisé derrière son dos tripotant avec attention un objet inconnu mais indispensable à cette soirée selon, lui.

Toute cette mascarade n'avait qu'un seul but. Et il était temps d'y mettre un point final.

Il tourna lentement sur lui-même étudiant son environnement. C'était une salle de baignade tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale entièrement carrelé, avec quelques ranger de casiers le long du mur derrière lui, les autres murs de chaque côté de lui était compartimenté en plusieurs cabines aux rideaux bleus et rouges, la seule lumière provenant du bassin diffusait un léger voile bleu pâle dans l'air, quelques lumières s'éclairèrent doucement.

"Je vous ai apporté un petit cadeau." Déclara-t-il en brandissant l'objet. "C'est pour ces plans que vous l'avez tué, non ?"

"Je dois avouer que vous m'avez fait danser." Continua le brun. "Vous aviez tout prévu sauf l'incohérence humaine et John."

Sherlock surveillaient ses alentour avec la net impression d'être observé. Bien sûr il ne serai jamais venu l'affronter seul...

Il se retourna brutalement aux bruits claquant des doubles portes, pour voir le blond les franchirent vêtu d'un gros manteau. Certainement là pour cacher quelque chose d'autre à en juger par la posture rigide de John qui s'évertuait à le maintenir fermé.

"Bonsoir." Dit John.

Le brun resta là un instant à l'observer.

"John..." Répondit-il en se tournant vers lui. "Mais qu'est-ce que...?" ajouta-t-il en voyant les blessures qui ornaient le visage du blond.

"Drôle de surprise, hein, Sherlock."Continua le blond.

Alors que le brun s'avança doucement de trois pas, baissant sa main que légèrement. Une colère sourde grondait en lui... Tandis qu'il voyait le blond ouvrir lentement et avec précaution le manteau épais, affichant du coup par la même occasion son gilet à retardement. Mais ce fut les mots qu'il prononça qui le fit voir rouge.

"Que... Souhaitez-vous..." Demanda-t-il en déglutissant comme un point écarlate restait fixé sur son torse. " Que je lui fasse dire...Maintenant ?"

"Touteille de trière."Répondit le brun en s'approchant calmement de John, en continuant de regarder autour.

"Touteille de trière."Répéta-t-il tel un disque rayé. "Touteille de trière."

"Silence !" Coupa-t-il net cette mascarade. "Charmante idée cette piscine... Ou Victor m'a rencontré."

"Je l'ai neutralisé."Répliqua le blond en fermant les yeux avant d'ajouter. " Je peux aussi neutraliser Watson."

"Moriarty..." Grogna doucement le brun.

"Arrêter son cœur."Poursuivit-il.

"Sortez !" Ordonna-t-il froidement.

"Vous aurai-je manqué ?" Demanda une voix irlandaise, tandis qu'une silhouette se découpa dans la lumière provenant de l'ouverture de la porte en face. "Je vous aurez donné mon numéro."

Leurs regards se croisèrent en silence la glace contre les ténèbres. Mais le blond pouvait sentir du danger derrière cet échange, il aurait pu juré être face à deux prédateurs mortel pendant un instant. Alors que le criminel les approchaient calmement sans lâcher des yeux Sherlock.

"C'est un Browning L9A1 de l'armée britannique ..."Déclara Moriarty. "Ou êtes-vous seulement content de me voir ?"

"Les deux." Affirma Sherlock, en brandissant l'arme vers lui.

"Je suis touché." Répondit l'autre homme en se rapprochant. "J'ai donc fait une impression si fugace ?"

John serra les lèvres en déglutissant attirant ainsi le regard de Sherlock, le point rouge restant fixé sur le blond menaçant sa vie.

"Ne soyez pas stupide." Dit le criminel visiblement irrité à l'idée d'être ignoré. "Ce n'est pas moi qui tien le fusil."

Le brun retourna son attention vers son adversaire toujours en marche vers eux.

"J'ai horreur de me salir."Annonça l'irlandais. "Vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps."

"Je n'ai que faire de vous." Coupa le brun. "Vous devriez le savoir."

"Pourtant nous faisons partis du même monde, mon cher." Ronronna Jim."Je dois avouer que Victor était une erreur, une perte de temps déplorable."

"C'était votre projet." Déclara Holmes.

"Oui, mais j'avais oublié à quel point l'humain pouvait-être faible."

"Il ne l'a pas fait, n'est-ce pas ?"Répondit Sherlock.

"Hélas... Il était pourtant si prometteur." Avoua Moriarty. "Il voulait vous voir ce soir-là, vous savez ?"

"Tch...! Stupide..."Dit calmement le brun dans un murmure.

"N'est-ce pas ?" répondit l'irlandais. "Votre froideur à son égard, démontre que nous ne sommes pas si différent. Johnny boy est-il au courant ?"

Le blond suivait la conversation en silence, tendu comme un arque."D-De.. Quoi...?" chuchota-t-il dans un souffle fragile.

"Si innocent, trop naïf pour son propre bien."Ricana Jim.

"Cher Jim." Commença Holmes. "Pourriez-vous assassiner ma femme afin que je puisse me marier avec ma maitresse." "Pourriez-vous faire disparaître mon maitre chanteur." "Service rendu contre autre chose de bien plus élevé."

"Exactement !" Affirma l'irlandais. "Pathétique n'est-ce pas ?"

"Sentimental." Répondit le brun.

"Comme vous avec cet homme." Déclara Jim en regardant Watson. "Je dois avouer qu'il est aussi agaçant que distrayant. "

Le blond frissonna de dégout en sentant des doigts froids courir le long de sa nuque, surtout en sachant à qui ils étaient.

"Si sensible..." Ajouta l'homme en souriant alors qu'il caressait John. "Je peux comprendre votre intérêt, pour cet animal de compagnie."

"Éloignez-vous."Répondit froidement Sherlock le bruit du cran de sureté retiré accentuant ses paroles.

"Personne n'a jamais pu m'atteindre."Déclara l'irlandais en se reculant. "Personne ne m'atteindra jamais."

"Sauf moi."Affirma le brun

"Vous me barrez la route." Dit-il.

"Merci."Répondit Sherlock.

"Ce n'était pas un compliment."Coupa Jim.

"Oui." Confirme Holmes.

"Bon, j'avoue, c'est vrai !"Annonça Moriarty en souriant. "Mais la drague est terminée. Papa en à marre."

"Tout comme moi."Grogna Holmes.

"Je me suis débarrassé de toutes ces personnes, mais il y a tellement d'incompétents ." Déclara-t-il en se léchant les lèvres. "La bêtise humaine est même arrivée jusqu'à vous, sous cette forme enjôleuse."

"Laisse le en dehors de ça." Gronda le brun en s'avançant d'un pas, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur mortelle.

John ce sentit mal à l'aise face à ce regard inquiétant, ce n'était pas naturel un pareil regard. S'il avait pu le blond se serait reculé de quelques pas.

"Des gens sont morts inutilement."Dit-il en gardant l'arme braquer sur l'autre homme.

"C'EST CE QUE LES GENS FONT !" Rugit l'irlandais faisant résonner sa voix sur tous les murs par ricochet.

Watson sentit son cœur rater un battement mais resta immobile autant que possible.

"Je vous neutraliserai." Déclara Sherlock imperturbable.

"Je ne crois pas." Répondit Jim en secouant la tête.

"Tu vas bien ?" Demanda le brun en se détournant de Moriarty.

Le blond ne répondit pas son cœur se serrant en entendant les bruits de pas de l'irlandais se rapprocher de lui par derrière, alors que la sensation de ces yeux fixés sur lui se faisait insupportable. Il était pris dans un étau entre deux hommes qui pour lui avait tout de prédateurs.

"Parle, Johnny ! Vas-y, exprime toi." Dit-il, alors que son souffle se faisait sentir sur l'oreille du blond.

John leva les yeux vers Sherlock, mais resta silencieux. à en jugé le ton de la voix de Moriarty, il se moquait bien de ce qu'il pensait ou même du fait qu'on le lui demande, il n'était qu'un animal sans cervelle. Si Mike avait été là, il se serai sentit blessé et aurais tenté de répondre avec insolence et un regard noir des plus explicite, alors que son autre ami Bill aurait répondu à cette insulte à peine voilé par la violence en ouvrant en grand les vannes de son langage fleuris et très imagé.

Le blond préféra garder le silence. Seigneur que ses amis lui manquaient avec eux tout était plus simple...

"Prenez le." Exigea le brun en tendant l'objet avec son autre main à Jim.

"Les fameux plans."Roucoula Jim en s'avançant vers Sherlock pour s'en emparer le sourire aux lèvres.

Il embrassa la clé USB en regardant Holmes droit dans les yeux, avant de la jeter dans l'eau sans plus de cérémonie.

"J'ai trouvé mieux." Dit-il simplement le regard plein de malice.

Ni tenant plus John s'élança vers Jim devant lui. "Sherlock tire toi !"

"Mm~ " Soupira doucement l'irlandais en fermant les yeux. "Si fidèle, comme c'est touchant."

Il s'empara du bras du blond avec souplesse mais fermeté, se libérant du même coup de l'emprise de John. Le bloquant contre le mur dur et froid.

"Voyons Johnny-boy, il serait dommage de mettre papa en colère." Murmura-t-il contre son oreille. "N'est-ce pas ?"

"Ngh..."Grogna le blond en relevant les yeux vers l'autre homme.

"Tellement fragile, friable entre mes mains." Ronronna le criminel. "Et pourtant si farouche."

"Lâche le." Gronda une voix basse, alors que le canon d'une arme se pressait contre la nuque de Jim.

Un gloussement se fit entendre, tandis que Moriarty se reculait de Watson. "A votre place je ne ferait pas ça, chéri. Ce serait un acte regrettable, voyez vous mon cher Sébi serait contraint d'exploser votre animal et vous avec."

Le brun regarda le sourire satisfait de son ennemi fendre ces joues et son visage en deux alors qu'il s'éloignait d'eux. "Je détruirais votre cœur, je le réduirais en cendre." Déclara-t-il en partant.

* * *

 ** _à suivre..._**


	13. Chapitre XII : Les retrouvailles

**_Les retrouvailles_**

Chapitre XII:

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda Sherlock en se précipitant vers lui.

Les jambes de John vacillaient légèrement sous lui, Alors que l'autre homme s'évertuait à lui retirer cet engin de malheur.

"Oui... Oui je vais bien."Bafouilla-t-il dans un souffle.

Mais le brun ne sembla pas l'entendre et poursuivit avec acharnement son but, tirant le manteau avec le gilet par derrière et faisant tanguer le blond qui ne comprenait pas son attitude si brusque puisqu'il allait bien.

"Je vais bien, Sherlock." Répéta John.

Néant moins il ne l'écoutait toujours pas, continuant sa démarche rude. Watson recula en tanguant d'un pied à l'autre sous la force exercée.

"Sherlock !" S'écria-t-il.

Le blond se sentait certes un peu troublé après tant d'émotion, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la réaction actuelle du brun. Sherlock jeta le manteau avec le gilet doucement en le faisant glisser vers le fond de la salle. John se tourna vers ce spectacle encore un peu sonné, il posa lentement une de ses mains sur sa tempe soulagé d'être enfin libéré de ce satané vêtement. Le brun se tourna vers lui, le regard étrange. Il semblait inquiet sincèrement inquiet pour lui, le blond ne comprenait pas trop comment cet homme qui avait parlé aussi froidement et durement, avec un regard aussi insensible qu'inhumain, pouvait avoir ce regard en cet instant. Il tourna sa tête vers le sol, en cherchant à échapper à cette étrange sensation qui s'emparait de lui, il eut à peine le temps de voir une ombre passer devant lui à toute vitesse, avant de se rendre compte que c'était le brun qui venait de sortir en toute hâte.

Il laissa échapper un souffle fragile en laissant retomber sa main dans le vide, avant de vaciller et de se rattraper fébrilement à une des cabines vide. Il s'adossa à la cabine en soufflant, il avait eu sa dose d'émotions fortes pour un bon moment...

Le brun revint dans la salle peu après, en regardant un peu partout, il fit quelques pas devant lui l'arme toujours à la main. John baissa la tête en soupirant, quelle soirée, pour une raison inconnue il s'inquiétait également pour Sherlock en le voyant s'agiter comme ça.

"Et toi, ça va ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Moi ? Oui, ça va." Affirma le brun en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Un long silence...

"Ce que..." Commença le brun. "Ce que tu as fait..." hésita-t-il un instant comme s'il réfléchissait attentivement à ce qu'il fallait dire. "Ce que tu a voulu faire... C'était très bien."

Le blond ne savait pas trop quoi dire... Est-ce que Sherlock le félicitait d'avoir agi aussi stupidement ? Sérieusement ? Il se serait plutôt attendu à être rabaissé limite engueulé, parce qu'il fallait bien le dire cette tentative était ridicule..

Il se sentait mal en pensent aux mains fraîches du brun qui avait bataillé avec le gilet, même avec sa chemise à carreaux cette sensation ne le quittait pas. Si ses amis avaient vu ça ils en seraient restés muets, sans voix. Sous un autre concept cette scène aurait prêté à confusion.

"Content que personne n'ait-assisté à ça ." Marmonna Watson pour lui-même.

"Quoi ?" L'interrogea Holmes qui avait bien sûr tout entendu.

"Toi, en train de m'arracher mes fringues..." Répondit-il en déglutissant. "Dans la pénombre d'une piscine, ça ferait jaser." Ajouta-t-il en laissant échapper un rire fragile.

"John..."

Le blond leva les yeux et croisa le regard glacial du brun, il sursauta légèrement en se plaquant d'avantage contre le mur froid. Il n'avait même pas entendu Sherlock se rapprocher de lui.

"Sherlock." Répondit-il en levant les yeux vers lui. "Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase lorsque la longue main du brun toucha son front.

"Tes pupilles sont dilatées, ta respiration est instable, ton pou s'accélèrent et tu as les joues rosées."Annonça Sherlock. "Pourtant tu n'a pas de fièvre..."

"Je... Ugh !" Gémit-il en tournant la tête.

Il frissonna doucement en sentant de longs doigts parcourir son visage.

"Il faut s'occuper de ces ecchymoses et coupures." Dit simplement le brun en parcourant le visage de Watson du regard.

"O-Oui, d'accord." Répondit-il voulant coupé court à cet instant étrange. "EEeeh ! Lâche-moi !"

"Non." Dit le brun en le soulevant.

"Je peux marcher tout seul !" s'exclama-t-il en gigotant dans tous les sens.

"Aux vus de ta mémorable tentative de rester debout, je ne crois pas."

"Sherlock !" S'écria-t-il frustré. "Repose moi bon sang !"

Une fois arrivé à la vieille demeure le blond se retrouva bien vite mort de honte, avoir été ainsi trimbalé partout devant tout le monde l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Il vue bien vite des légers sourires plus ou moins moqueurs et sincère se former sur plusieurs visages le long de son transport. John essayait de ne pas les regarder alors il gardait les yeux fixé sur le sol.

"Jésus, Sherlock ! Je te jure que si tu ne me repose pas à l'instant, je te botterai le cul moi-même dès que je le pourrais." Dit-il en gesticulant.

"John, nous n'avons pas le temps pour vos menaces ridicules." Répondit le brun.

Un légers rire étouffé se fit entendre du fond de la salle, Greg se tenant contre un des murs au loin semblait bien s'amuser du spectacle. Le blond lui répondit avec un regard incrédule. Il n'y avait rien de drôle !

"Ah !"S'exclama-t-il en tombant sur une surface molle.

"Reste ici, je reviens." Dit simplement Sherlock en partant.

Lestrade le suivi de quelques pas derrière.

"Seigneur ton visage !" S'écria Molly en entrant.

"Heureux de vous revoir également." Répondit-il.

"Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais." Dit-elle en souriant. "Comment te sent tu ?"

"Il y a eu des jours meilleurs." Affirma-t-il.

"Oh oui ! Je m'en doute bien, laissez-moi m'occuper de ça." Elle sortie son matériels. "Aux moins tu es en un seul morceaux."

"Je partage ton avis." Expliqua-t-il.

"Richard a toujours été un peu étrange, je dois avouer que ..."Elle prit une grande inspiration. "Je suis désolée John."

"Richard ?" Demanda le blond en grimaçant légèrement lorsque le désinfectant le toucha.

"James, il s'était présenté comme ça à notre rencontre." Soupira-t-elle.

"Molly, tu n'y est pour rien." S'exclama-t-il.

"Je le sais bien, mais..." Hésita-t-elle. "Parfois je me demande comment j'ai pu l'aimer."

"Tu travail pour un homme qu'y a des têtes de cadavre dans un frigo." Déclara John. "Il faut être assez dérangé aussi pour voler des corps au cimetière."

"Oui... Bien sûr." Dégluti t-elle. "Au cimetière..."

"ça va ?" L'interrogea t-il.

"OUI ! Très bien même !" S'exclama-t-elle en souriant. "John, on c'est servi de moi, Sherlock ma promis une revanche. J'estime avoir fait le bon choix. Nous sommes tous ici pour une raison."

"Ce n'est pas à moi de te juger Molly." Répondit-il en souriant.

"Eh voilà ! Comme neuf ! Ou du moins quand ce seras cicatrisé." le conseilla-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires. "Repose toi."

John ne voulait pas rester à ne rien faire...

* * *

"Ce n'est pas un de ses coups, l'affaire de la banque." S'exclama Greg.

"Je sais." Répondit le brun. "Il s'agit d'une autre structure."

"Sherlock, ceux qu'on fait ça étaient des pro." Continua Lestrade. "Il avait fait sa valise ! De toute évidence il était sur le point de fuir. La question est pourquoi..."

"Vous avez eu accès à ses affaires ?" coupa Holmes.

"Oui, mais croyez moi ce n'était pas un mince à faire." Déclara-t-il. "Tout est là..."

"Bien." Il se retourna vers la valise en enfilant des gants. ''Qu'est ce qui ferait un homme abandonner son travail, son appartement de luxe et son mariage avec la fille d'un riche entrepreneur, si se n'est la peur...''

''Son ordinateur à déjà été fouillé, aucun code d'accès à la banque ou toute autres données n'a été utilisée.'' reprit Lestrade. ''Ses e-mails n'ont rien de concluant.''

''Si vous receviez un message de mort, ou gênant vous ne le garderiez sans doute pas.'' Répondit le brun. ''Non, cet message aux murs avait clairement une cible.''

''Attirer votre attention ?'' Marmonna Greg. ''ça promet... Mes supérieurs sont au comble du stress, deux jeunes son venue au commissariat... Sherlock, vous avez peut-être réussi à faire passer John comme prétendu mort au yeux de la police et disparue à ceux des médias. Mais ses proches eux ne sont pas prêts à l'oublier. Je m'étonne déjà que vous aviez pu le trimbaler en ville sans qu'aucun ne le remarque et vous avez eu de la chance avec ce chauffeur de taxi mais - ''

''Ennuyeux ! La plupart de ces gens dehors ne sont que des moutons, toujours pressé de suivre leurs train train quotidien sans intérêt. Comment seraient-ils même capable de le remarquer _'lui'_ qui est si banale en apparence presque transparent, alors qu'ils sont eux-même trop aveugler par leurs misérable petites vies.''

''Vous n'avez jamais eu l'intention de le remettre aux autorités.'' Affirma Lestrade en fronçant les sourcils.

''Problème ?'' Demanda Sherlock en fixant son regard sur Greg.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?''Demanda une voix avec incertitude. ''Et c'est quoi tout ça ?''

"John !" S'écria Gregory. "Tu n'a rien à faire ici !"

"Sérieusement les gars qu'est-ce que vous faites !?" Répéta le blond en regardant l'étiquette sur la valise. "Cette chose ne vous appartient pas !"

"Maintenant si, de toute façon sa m'étonnerait que son possesseur revienne la demander." Annonça Greg.

"Ne me dîtes pas que..." Commença le blond.

"Il est mort John." Expliqua Sherlock. "Vous vous souvenez sûrement de notre petite sortie à la banque. N'est-ce pas ?"

"Le PDG..." Marmonnait John. "Mais c'est une pièce à conviction !"

John était gêné de voir le brun fouiller calmement la valise, tripotant les sous-vêtements et autres affaires personnels s'y trouvant...

"Un problème ?" Demanda le brun totalement indifférent à la situation.

"Seigneur ! Comment pouvez-vous faire ça ?" S'exclama-t-il.

"Voulez-vous m'aider John ?" Demanda Sherlock.

"Grand dieu non !" Coupa-t-il court à la demande. "C'est indécent."

"Pourquoi ?" Continua le brun.

"Parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen que je touche ces choses." Il soupira par dépit. "Je vous laisse à vos... Occupations."

* * *

 ** _à suivre..._**


	14. Chapitre XIII : La curiositée

**_La curiosité_**

Chapitre XIII:

Le blond avait décidé d'explorer le manoir un peu plus, il y avait beaucoup de pièces. Il suivait les couloirs, traversaient quelques pièces sans vraiment y prêter attention le regard vague. Il salua quelques personnes qu'il croisa dans le couloir avant de discuter avec eux histoire de passer un peu le temps. Il avait juste envie de marcher sans réel destination... Aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'il trébucha en avant se raccrochant de justesse à une barre contre le mur.

 _Ouf. C'est pas passé loin !_ se dit-il en se redressant.

Il regarda ces escaliers semblant descendre jusqu'aux entrailles de la bâtisse, seulement éclairé par quelques faibles lumières... La curiosité lui tiraillait l'estomac, alors qu'une petite voix lui disait de ne pas y aller. Alors qu'un combat faisait rage dans son esprit pour savoir s'il devait y aller ou pas. Un raclement de gorge ce fit entendre interrompant ainsi son dilemme. Le blond se fustigeait de ne pas avoir pu s'empêcher de craquer, alors que son pied avait frôlé la première marche, mais en même temps rien ne lui interdisait de jeter juste un coup d'œil, après tout il n'y avait pas mort d'homme à vouloir explorer cette bâtisse...

''Vous seriez vous égaré ?'' Demanda la jeune femme au tout en pianotant sur son blackberry.

''Euh... Non je... Je visitais juste un peu.'' Baragouina le blond en se détournant de la pente tentatrice faisant face à son interlocutrice par la même occasion.

''Je pense qu'il serait plus sage pour vous de vous reposer.'' Suggéra-t-elle les yeux toujours rivé à l'instrument entre ses mains.

''Vous avez sans doute raison.'' Répondit-il. ''Mais je préfère me changer les idées, en me dégourdissant un peu les jambes.''

''Dans ce cas une petite sortie dans le parc entourant le manoir devrait vous satisfaire pleinement.'' Déclara-t-elle.

''Bien sûr.'' Murmura John se sentant manifestement pas désiré dans ces lieux. ''Mais pourrai-je au moins vous poser une question ?''

''Je vous en pris, faites donc.'' Répondit-elle.

''Cette partie du manoir est-elle privée ?''Demanda Watson.

''Tout le monde à son jardin secret.'' Déclara simplement la jeune femme. ''Vous êtes libre de faire comme bon vous semble, bien entendu... Mais réfléchissez bien à vos actions.''

La réponse était clair, c'était un non un peu subjectif, s'il y allait, elle ne le retiendrait pas... Mais elle irai certainement prévenir les autres. Ce n'était pas la peine d'insister d'avantage, aussi préféra-t-il faire marche arrière.

''Sage décision.'' Dit-elle en le saluant tout en s'écartant de son chemin. ''Je vous souhaite une bonne journée monsieur Watson.''

''Merci.'' Marmonna-t-il vaguement en repartant.

 _Décidément ils sont tous bizarres ici._

Après avoir tourné dans un angle un peu plus loin le blond, resta à l'affut derrière celui-ci. Attendant patiemment le départ de la femme. Il n'allait rien faire de mal juste jeter un petit coup d'œil de rien du tout... Personnes n'en saura rien de toute façon et puis il en avait marre d'avoir l'étrange sensation qu'on lui cache des choses.

Il l'observa s'éloigner les yeux toujours rivé à ce téléphone. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien écrire ou lire sur ce téléphone de si passionnant ? Et comment faisait-elle pour ne pas tomber ou se prendre un mur en gardant les yeux dessus ? Il se retourna en se fiant aux bruits des talons hauts claquant sur le sol, pour savoir à quel moment il pourrait se faufiler en bas des marches, la curiosité était un vilain défaut, mais il ne ferait rien de grave juste visiter un peu. Il décida donc d'ignorer cette petite voix qui lui disait de faire demi-tour et d'oublier cette partie de la bâtisse.

Une fois sûr que la voie était libre, il se dirigea calmement vers l'escalier, toujours sur ses gardes ce n'était pas le moment de se faire pincer...

* * *

''Nous avons un problème monsieur.'' Annonça une voix.

''Le jeune Watson...'' Marmonna Mycroft alors qu'il lisait quelques documents à son bureau.

''Il semblerait bien.'' Répondit l'assistante.

''Veuillez prévenir mon frère de ce désagrément et surveillez toutes les issues.'' Ordonna calmement l'aîné Holmes. ''Nous ne voudrions pas que quelques choses de fâcheux se produise.''

''Certainement monsieur.''

''Je vous ai cherché pendant des heures !'' S'écria Greg en entrant dans un grand fracas dans la salle.

''Gregory.'' Répondit platement le brun qui analysait les étranges symboles qu'une de ses équipes de sans abris avaient trouvé en plein cœur d'un de leurs endroits favoris. N'importe qui aurais pris ces signes pour un graffitis comme un autres, mais sans n'était pas uns c'était bien plus important que ça. ''Nous avons besoin d'un appât Lestrade.''

''Je te demande pardon ?'' Demanda Greg. ''Non. Attendez un instant, il y a plus urgent pour le moment ! ''

''Et qu'est ce qui pourrait être plus urgent ?''

''Votre espace personnel, Jeune Holmes.'' Intervint calmement la brune. ''J'ose espérer au nom de votre frère que vous avez verrouillé votre salle de jeux.''

''John.'' Dit simplement le brun.''Eh bien nous avons notre appât.''

''Je tien à dire que je n'approuve pas cette idée du tout.'' Marmonna Lestrade qui commençait à visualiser la sombre affaire. ''Il a déjà été suffisamment brutalisé comme ça.''

''Ne vous en faites pas. Il suffit de le guider là où il faut qu'il aille.'' Expliqua calmement Sherlock. ''Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive bien sûr. J'ai vu son regard... Le danger l'excite, l'adrénaline est sa drogue.''

''La vieille gare désinfectée ?'' Grommela Greg.

''Parfaitement. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne le laisserai pas s'enfuir aussi facilement. Dites à Mycroft de laisser une brèche dans la sécurités, les gardes doivent l'inciter à se rendre dans la gare abandonnée. Je le surveillerai de loin.''

''Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire qu'ils vont le confondre avec vous ?'' L'interrogea l'inspecteur.

''Je ne pense pas que John ai pensé à vérifier ce que j'ai glissé dans ses poches et il n'a pas ses papiers sur lui je m'en suis assuré lorsqu'il était encore secoué à la piscine. Ils croiront ce que je veux leur faire croire. On peut dire que le timing est terriblement parfait.'' Déclara le brun.

''Vous pensez pouvoir le manipuler aussi facilement ? Que faire si ça ne marche pas ?'' Demanda Lestrade.

''Cela à très bien fonctionné le soir de notre premier rendez-vous et je dois avouer que le résultat a été plus que concluant.'' Avoua Sherlock en se redressant. ''Pensez-vous vraiment que j'aurais pu faire tomber mon arme aussi facilement sur le sol, à l'abri du regard du tueur, mais exposé à celle de John par pure chance ?''

''Eh bien...'' Commença Greg. ''Vous étiez drogué ce soir-là...''

''Vous parlez à un ancien connaisseur...''Coupa net le brun. ''John devait juste faire un choix.''

''Tu aurais pu mourir !'' S'exclama L'inspecteur.

''Un problème ?'' Demanda le brun.

''OUI ! Ton frère ! Nous tous ! A quoi pensais tu bon sang !''

''Nous n'avons pas le temps pour vos états d'âme.'' Répondit Sherlock.

* * *

 ** _à suivre..._**


	15. Chapitre XIV : La fuite

**_La fuite_**

Chapitre XIV:

C'est avec les yeux écarquillés d'horreur que le blond ressortie des escaliers en titubant. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste ici, ces hommes les frères Holmes étaient cinglés ! Ou du moins le plus jeune des deux était un psychopathe en force...

Il revoyait encore la grande salle désinfectée devant lui avec les différents bocaux ou glacières gavés de restes humains mutilés plus ou moins frais, sans parler de l'espèce de morgue aménagée juste dans la salle d'à coté certains était conservé encore entiers quand d'autres portaient des traces évidentes de tortures. Mais le pire avait été la dernière pièce qu'il avait vue les murs de celle-ci était bien plus épais personne n'aurait pus l'entendre hurler, pas plus que l'on aurait entendu le bruits strident de certains objets si trouvant.

C'était un cauchemar... Il repensa à la tête dans le frigo... Il avait cru bêtement qu'il l'avait seulement emprunté à un cimetière ou peu importe quoi, tout mais pas ça ! Ils étaient tous cinglés, pour rester avec les Holmes.

 _Je dois sortir d'ici !_

Il tenta de marcher calmement dans les couloirs voulant ne rien faire paraitre sur son angoisse croissante. Toutes les couleurs de son visage c'était barrées, il jetait des coup d'œil derrière lui affolé. Mais se stoppa net en voyant des hommes bloquer les différentes sortie du manoir, surtout lorsqu'il vit le brun s'avancer vers lui. Il déglutis en reculant d'un pas et tourna légèrement la tête dans l'espoir fou de pouvoir faire demi-tour en courant mais le chemin était déjà bloqué par d'autres hommes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu fais?" Hurla John en retournant son attention vers le brun.

Sherlock le dévisageait, comme s'il ne savait pas pourquoi John était bouleversé.

"John..." a réprimandé doucement Sherlock. ''C'était inévitable.''

''C'est un cauchemar...'' Chuchota doucement le blond avant de reculer d'un pas.

Il pris la première porte sur sa gauche et s'enferma à l'intérieur en utilisant une chaise pour bloquer la poignée. Il courut droit vers la fenêtre et la brisa à l'aide d'une table peu importe la hauteur, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire attraper. Il se balança littéralement par l'ouverture roulant au sol, pour mieux se redresser son cœur galopant dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il voyait un groupe d'homme sur sa droite se rapprocher de lui en courant, le forçant à partir vers la gauche.

* * *

Le brun suivait la progression du blond avec intérêt, alors que celui-ci était repoussé et dirigé subtilement vers la sortie. Tout se déroulait à merveille... Même s'il n'avait pas aimé voir John les yeux luisant de peur, d'incompréhension, et de colère. Ils auront une petite discussion privé entre eux une fois cette affaires réglé.

C'est à bout de souffle après avoir courut pendant des heures sans s'arrêter, que le blond finit contre un vieux wagon délabré, il inspecta les alentours à l'affut du moindre bruits suspect ou traces de ses poursuivant. il se sentait trahi quelque part sans trop savoir pourquoi... Il repensa au regard glacial de Sherlock à son indifférence face à ces événements.

Après un moment il se remit en mouvement doucement en cherchant une bonne cachette le temps de pourvoir se ressaisir et faire le tris. Chose qu'il n'a même pas eu, il fut attrapé à son insu par derrière dans une prise ferme.

Le brun suivit les hommes de loin en toute discrétion, chacun de ses pas étant calculé pour ne pas se faire ébruiter. Il devait attendre le moment propice à son intervention, il devait coupé la tête le reste après ne sera qu'une bagatelle... Il savait que ce servir de John ainsi n'était pas convenable mais le blond savait maintenant jusqu'où il était aller, et aurais fuie de toute façon alors autant que cela servent ses intérêts. Il lui parlera après dans l'espoir de ne pas devoir finir par le faire disparaitre, après tout jamais il ne c'était autant amusé qu'avec lui. Il espérait seulement que le jeune homme comprendrait.

Il entendit légèrement des bruits de luttes, d'insultes, et de coups...

* * *

''Je vous jure ! Je ne suis pas Sherlock !'' s'exclama le jeune homme.

''Nous ne sommes pas idiots monsieur Holmes.'' Répondit une voix. ''Vous avez réussie à décrypter notre message, et êtes venu ici seul.''

''Christ, non ! Je ne sais même pas de quel message vous parlez !'' Déclara John en se tortillant dans l'emprise des deux hommes qui le maintenait en place.

''Fouillez le !'' Ordonna la voix.

Le brun pus compter en tout cinq personnes dans la pièces, six en prenant John en compte... Mais il devait faire le tour du terrain pour s'en assurer.

John eu le souffle coupé par le coup qu'il se pris en plein torse...

''Qu'est ce que c'est que cela ?'' Demanda la femme devant lui alors qu'un de ses avait trouvé le chèque du brun dans une de ses poches de jeans.

''Il s'agit d'une énorme erreur !'' S'écria-t-il aussitôt, et se pris un poing dans le visage dans la même foulée.

''Cessez de nous prendre pour des idiots !''Gronda la femme.

''Mais je ne suis pas Sherlock Holmes !'' Poursuivit le blond en se tortillant. ''Je peu tout expliquer !''

''Épargnez moi votre baratin monsieur Holmes.'' Coupa la femme avec énervement.

''Je ne crains hélas qu'il ne dise que la vérité.''Grogna une voix que John ne reconnut que trop bien.

Il déglutis en voyant le brun apparaître derrière la femme, alors qu'une balle transperça le visage de celle-ci, la tuant proprement sur le coup. John se fit jeté au sol sans ménagement alors que deux hommes partir à la poursuite de Sherlock. Des bruits de fond pouvaient s'entendre, mais il préférât les ignorer comme son sentiment de joie qu'il avait ressentit en voyant le brun venir à son secourt. Il ne devrait pas se sentir en sécurité auprès de cet homme...

Ce n'était pas normal comme réaction, il se retourna pour partir de plus belle tant qu'ils étaient tous occupés ailleurs. Il sortie du train rouillé avec souplesse mais surveillait d'un œil vigilant son entourage, puis soudain les bruits de fond s'arrêtèrent net dans un silence de mort. Il ne voulait pas rester pour savoir qui avait gagné, même si une partie de lui était inquiet pour Sherlock.

* * *

Un gémissement de douleur échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'il percutait un mur en acier le cœur battant, le blond ferma les yeux refusant de faire à cet homme. Alors qu'un sentiment étrange de trahison le hantait. John serra davantage ses paupières, alors que sa rage et sa tristesse se combattait en lui.

 _Je suis un idiot..._ se réprimanda le blond.

''John...''

 _Je vais mourir maintenant..._

''Regarde moi.''

 _Je suis un idiot..._

''Je vais te tuer !'' S'écria finalement le blond levant les yeux vers lui.

''Vraiment ...'' Le brun lui répondit le visage neutre.

''OUI !'' Hurla John de rage et de désespoir en lui décochant un coup de poing en plein dans la mâchoire.

Il poursuivit son assaut, le regard au bord des larmes alors qu'il lui fracassait le nez, il ne savait pas pourquoi son cœur semblait saigner à chaque coup qu'il portait contre le brun.

''Laisse moi... C'est tout ce que je demande...'' Cria t-il en se sentant vaciller, détournant les yeux aux loin.

''Non.''Coupa froidement le brun d'une voix mortelle, un mouchoir pressé contre son nez.

Le blond déglutis en relevant les yeux vers la silhouette de l'autre homme immobile. Quelque chose de sinistre se dégageait du brun... Son instinct lui criait de fuir loin très loin de cet homme. Mais il ne pouvait pas si résoudre, pas comme ça... un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale. Il se sentait piégé, au moindre mouvement il ...

''Ce... Cette espèce de... Labo...'' Poursuivit le blond en frappant le sol. ''C'est monstrueux !''

Une prise dur s'empara de sa mâchoire, forçant ainsi celle-ci à se refermer brutalement, le bâillonnant assez efficacement. Les long doigts fins du brun se refermant sur lui pareil à un piège à ours, tandis que la seconde se posai sur sa gorge dans un avertissement, on ne peu plus clair.

Sherlock scruta attentivement l'océan présent dans les yeux du blond.

Il n'avait jamais vue un bleu aussi intense, et profond pareil à une tempête en pleine mer, dans un sens cela représentait assez bien le blond. Comme celle-ci, John était impulsif, et splendide dans sa colère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela semblait le déranger autant, tout c'est gens n'étaient que de simple expériences... Pourquoi se préoccuper de cadavres ? Il résolvait juste les problèmes à leurs sources, et se faisaient quelques expériences avec les restes. Après tout rien ne se perd...

Au moins maintenant ils serviront vraiment à quelques chose d'utile. Le blond aurais dû comprendre... Il comprendra avec le temps, il n'auras pas d'autre choix de toute façon.

Le regard du blond s'écarquilla son corps se figeant sous le choc, alors que des lèvres fines et exigeantes prenaient possession des siennes.

* * *

 ** _à suivre ..._**


	16. Chapitre XV : La confrontation

_**La confrontation**_

Chapitre XV:

Son cœur se stoppa net.. Il devait réagir ! Il repoussa le brun au loin... Sa colère, sa peur et sa confusion se confrontant impitoyablement en lui. Mais se fut ce gout métallique et sanglant qui le fit céder. Il ne voulais pas blesser le brun plus que nécessaire.

''Qu'est ce que tu fais !?'' S'écria le blond.

''N'est ce pas évident ?'' Répondit calmement le brun en se redressant comme si rien ne c'était passé.

''Cesse ce petit jeux avec moi !'' Dit-il en se décalant lentement contre la taule froide.

''ça n'as jamais été un jeux.'' Déclara Sherlock à chacun de ces pas vers le blond.

John déglutis lentement alors que des yeux glaciale se posaient sur sa pomme d'Adam en mouvement.

''N'approche pas !'' Le menaça t-il en reculant.

''Aurais-tu peur d'un simple baisé, John ?'' Demanda le brun en suivant la retraite vacillante du blond.

''Je suis un homme !'' S'écria t-il.

''Un problème ?''Répondit le brun avec moquerie.

'' Je suis un **homme !** '' Répéta le blond avec conviction.

''Tu te répète John.'' Soupira Sherlock avec ennui.

''Tu... Je... Je suis hétéro..'' hésita t-il en reculant.

''Ennuyeux.'' Annonça son interlocuteur en regardant les environs.

''Ce n'est pas censé te distraire ou te plaire !'' S'énerva John les joues rouges. ''Et puis c'est quoi cette discussion ?! Mes préférences sexuelles ne regarde que moi.''

''En effet.'' Répondit-il calmement.

''Arrête de... de me répondre comme si cela n'avait aucunes importance à tes yeux !'' Accusa t-il le brun.

''Parce que ça devrait m'intéresser ?'' Demanda t-il.

''Euh... Non ! Oui ! Tu ne comprend pas !'' Grommela le blond.

''Que devrais-je comprendre ?'' Le questionna t-il.

''Rien...'' Soupira John en essayant de se ressaisir. ''Le problème ne se pose pas là !''

''Problème ?'' Répéta le brun.

''Tu massacre des gens ! Voila le soucis !'' S'exclama t-il fière de s'être sortie de cette affaire _d'attirance_ étrange ? Peu importe ! ''N'essaie pas de m'embrouiller ou de changer de sujet ! Je pensai que tu-''

''Que, quoi ?!''Coupa sombrement Sherlock. ''Dit moi John que crois-tu connaître réellement ?''

L'insulte était à peine voilée, pinçant douloureusement le cœur du blond.

''Je...''

''Tu ne sais rien ! Il y a encore quelque jours, tu ne savait rien de ce qu'il ce passe ici ! Comme n'importe quels moutons prêt à ce faire tondre au nom d'un pays, de religions, ou de convictions qu'il ne connaît même pas ou qu'il croit connaître !'' Poursuivit-il en le bloquant contre un ancien wagon abandonné. ''Tu ne te connaît même toi même ! Pense tu vraiment me connaître ? Que sais-tu vraiment à par respirer ?''

''J'ai crus... te faire confiance...''

''Comme quoi un _ami_ ?'' se moqua le brun avant de souffler dans son oreille. ''Je n'ai pas d'ami.''

Une douleur aiguë se fit sentir sur la nuque de John et c'est avec effrois que le blond vit une aiguille sortir de sa gorge vidé. Les mots de Sherlock résonnant encore dans son esprit...

''On rentre John.'' Affirma le brun en rangeant la seringue habillement dissimulée dans sa manche.

''En... foiré...'' Fut tout ce qu'il pu murmurer dans un souffle, alors que sa vision se troublais, son corps basculant mollement contre le métal froid. Seulement il n'eus jamais le temps de toucher le sol, tandis que de longs doigts fins s'enroulait autour de lui, le stabilisant méthodiquement contre le brun.

* * *

L'orage faisait rage dehors, tandis que la pluie battait sans relâche les rues désertées par les passants, un vent froid presque glacial courait le long des routes pourchassant les voitures. John regardait ce spectacle avec intérêt, ne voulant pas en raté une miette. Comment tout avait pus basculer comme ça ? Il n'en savait rien mais la fin lui restait encore en travers de la gorge. Il ne pouvait pas croire en sa mort malgré tout...

''Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?'' Demanda-t-elle. ''Dix-huit mois depuis notre dernier rendez-vous.''

''Vous voulez vraiment me l'entendre dire ? '' Répondit le blond le regard tourné vers les fenêtres ruisselantes.

''Oui.'' Affirma la femme.

''Vous lisez les journaux ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Parfois.'' Admit-elle en le fixant avec intérêt.

''Vous regardez la télé ?'' L'interrogea-t-il.

"..."

''Vous savez pourquoi je suis là.'' Dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

''Que c'est-il passé John ?'' Le questionna-t-elle calmement.

''Sherl...''Reprit-il en déglutissant. ''Tout c'est enchaîné très vite après... Trop vite.''

''Dites le John.'' Dit-elle.

''Sherlock Holmes... '' Recommença-t-il en fermant les yeux. ''est mort.''

''Racontez moi.'' Demanda t-elle

''Très bien... ''Répondit John en poursuivant.

* * *

Il c'était réveillé dans une chambre normal, du moins pour lui. Il était allongé sur un lit simple, et tout aurais été parfait sauf que ce n'était pas sa petite chambre beige de d'habitude, malgré le fait que ses affaires y étaient disposé dans la pièce comme si il y avait toujours vécu.

Ce n'était pas son appartement.

John se redressa du lit et se dirigea droit vers la commode, il se dirigea droit vers la porte sans plus de cérémonie. Il descendit le long des escaliers attenant en restant bien sûr ses gardes. Il découvrit un salon bordélique c'était un véritable champs de bataille tout simplement.

Il se fit une place dans un des fauteuil pour mieux s'écrouler dessus.

 _Au moins je suis pas dans son labo._ Se rassura-t-il.

Le blond s'installa confortablement se doutant que la porte d'entrée devait être verrouillée et n'ayant aucune envie de s'épuiser d'avantage. Il attendrait le retour du brun et il lui devait bien des explications ! Cette fois il ne se laissera pas distraire aussi facilement, peu importe ce qu'il dirait.

John Watson n'est pas une marionnette .

* * *

 _ **à suivre...**_


	17. Chapitre XVI: Les bijoux

_**Les bijoux  
**_

Chapitre XVI:

 _Trois mois plus tard_

''Les chutes du Reichenbach, un chef d'œuvre ! Fort-heureusement retrouvé grâce à notre prodigieuse police.'' S'exclama le directeur du musé en s'avançant vers Lestrade et ses deux subordonnés un petit paquet cadeaux dans les mains. ''Avec toute notre gratitude !''

La petite foule distinguée les applaudis dans un rythme rigoureux et salvateur.

''Ce n'était pas nécessaire Mr Dossen.'' Déclara Greg avec sérieux. ''Nous ne pouvons pas l'accepter ce serai indécent, de plus nous n'avons fais que notre travail.''

''Certainement !'' Accepta le vielle homme en souriant après tout il savait qui il devait vraiment remercier...

* * *

''Enfin réunis avec ma chère famille !'' Déclara le père entouré par sa femme et son fils, souriant aux caméras et photographes avec fierté. ''Après l'épreuve terrible que j'ai traversé.''

L'inspecteur se tenant encore une fois à côté du porche mettant en valeurs les forces de l'ordre locale, redorant ainsi son blason sous couvert d'une certaine aide. Qui douterais d'un agent aussi performant ?

''Je tiens à remercier l'agent qui à enquêté sur ma disparition et à qui je dois ma liberté.'' Annonça l'homme ce tournant vers lui. ''L'inspecteur Lestrade. ''

* * *

''Peter Ricoléti l'homme le plus recherché par interpole depuis 1982 nous le tenons. Je tien à remercier mes collègues pour leurs travail exemplaire. Qui nous à fournis une piste sûr pour l'affaire. Car il s'agit bien d'un travail d'équipe. '' S'exclama l'inspecteur en désignant Andersen et Sally qui saluaient respectueusement les journaliste présents dans la salle.

''Notre belle ville de Londres peut enfin dormir tranquille !'' Poursuivit-il en souriant au caméras.

* * *

''D'accord, d'accord vous aviez raison...'' Admit le blond en boudant sur le canapé. ''Ce que vous faites pour la ville est non négligeable.''

''Naturellement.'' Répondit le brun avec désintérêt.

''Mais je continue à dire que la mise à mort n'es pas forcément nécessaire !'' Affirma John. ''Vous pourriez prendre des corps à morgues avec tout vos contacts personnes si opposera.''

''Effectivement...'' Poursuivit Sherlock.

''Est ce que au moins tu m'écoute ?'' Demanda t-il.

''Non.'' Avoua son interlocuteur.

''PFF...'' Soupira le jeune homme devant une telle tête de mule.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'il avait été ici, à regarder le brun lui prouver que ce qu'il faisait avait un but. En effet bien que cela faisait un peut de mal à avouer la ville toute entière se réjouissait des progrès de la police, et il fallait bien se l'avouer sans Sherlock ils y serait encore. Alors oui au début le blond avait essayé de se faire la malle partout les moyens, et après onze échecs consécutif du au brun qui semblait anticiper c'est moindres mouvements. Il l'avait laissé s'expliquer en lui mettant au défi de lui prouver que ces monstruosités avaient un sens et n'étaient pas tout bonnement gratuites.

''Tu devrais faire plus attention.''Dit-il simplement.

''Pourquoi faire plus attention ?'' Demanda le brun.

''Parce que maintenant tout les projecteurs sont braqués sur Greg, Andersen et Sally.''

''Donc ?''

''Alors, oui ils finiront par les braquer ailleurs un jour ou l'autre. Mais pour le moment c'est sûr eux qu'ils sont focalisés !''

''Ou veut tu en venir John ?''

''Les petites enquêtes ou missions pour eux dans l'ombre ce n'est plus possible pour le moment.''

''Oh ~ ça passera...'' Annonça le brun en prenant place dans son fauteuil favoris.

''Sherlock...''

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps_

De nombreux touristes entre dans le bâtiment aux allures de forteresse, pareil à des moutons ils se dirige tous vers l'entrée principale. Pourtant un seul d'entre eux s'arrête en cours de route pour prendre quelques photos bien innocentes de chaque figurants déguisés pour l'ambiance, avant de ce focaliser sur un gardiens pour finir dur une pancarte ''CROWN JEWELS''.

Il abaissa lentement son mobile en mâche-tiquant consciencieusement son chewing-gum, ses pupilles noires admirant son cadrage parfait, une casquette au couleurs de l'Angleterre vissé sur la tête, ombrageant ainsi une bonne parti de son visage. Loin de ses costumes hors de prix il est méconnaissable.

* * *

''Ton téléphone.'' L'informa le blond en se séchant les cheveux.

''Mmmh...'' Répondit le brun penché sur son microscope. ''Il fait toujours ça.''

''Alors est ce que ta conversation à fini par avoir raison de lui ?'' Demanda John en contournant le mannequin pendu au et court dans le salon. Il préférait et de loin que ce soit un mannequin.

''Oh ! Henry Fhisgard ne sais jamais suicidé.'' Déclara t-il en redressant la tête, avant d'ouvrir un livre pour le refermer sur sa conclusion final. ''Les enquêteurs de l'époque étaient à côtés de la plaque.''

''Une affaire urgente c'est ça ?'' Poursuivit calmement le blond.

''Elle le son toutes t'en quelles se passe dans ma zone.'' Annonça le brun en retournant son attention vers le microscope.

* * *

La foule impatiente se pressait vers les portillon, passant méthodiquement les uns après les autres dans les scanners de métaux après s'être démunis dans un petit baque en plastique de tout objet métallique sous le regard attentif d'un gardien.

''Vos clés, madame.''

Il suivait la foule l'air de rien, attendant que la jeune femme devant lui ne ramasse son sac dans le baque. Mais au moment de passer sous le scanner celui-ci émit un son d'alarme, l'arrêtant net dans son avancée.

''S'il vous plaît, monsieur.'' L'interpella le gardien en désignant le baque à côté de lui. ''Vous avez des objets métalliques ? Clés, portable...''

Le touriste casqué se retourna vers lui en souriant comme pour s'excuser, reculant du scanner pour se diriger vers le baque. Il déposa son portable et ses écouteurs dans le baque, avant de repasser dans le scanner qui resta silencieux cette fois. Il remercia le gardien lorsque celui-ci lui tandis le baque, repartant calmement dans la foule.

S'arrêtant devant les bijoux royal exposé devant lui dans toutes leurs splendeurs... D'un seul mouvement sur son portable, il enflamme Londres.

* * *

 ** _à suivre...  
_**


	18. Chapitre XVII: Le jugement

_**Le jugement  
**_

Chapitre XVII:

''Lestrade il y a eu des effractions.'' l'informa Sally l'air concernée.

''Je ne veux pas de ça.'' Grommela Greg un beignet au chocolat d'une main et son café de l'autre.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Les criminels étaient vraiment casse bonbons ! Il ingurgita vite fait son beignet et bu d'un trait son café, avant de rejoindre vite fait son amie. Tout le commissariat était en effervescence, le stress était présent alors qu'ils s'affairaient tous pour l'intervention.

* * *

Une fois seul dans la salle, vide avec l'alarme retentissante. Le concert peux commencer d'un doigt sur son mobile, il affola une banque d'Angleterre en piratant leurs système de sécurités, ainsi que la prison de Pentonville en ouvrant les cellules. Ce retrouvant seul enfermé, il peut désormais s'atteler à sa tâche.

Déposant avec soin son chewing-gum contre la vitre blindé protégeant les précieux joyaux, il enfonça un minuscule diamant dans le centre de celui-ci. Il fit quelques pas au rythme de la musique présente dans ses écouteurs avant de s'emparer d'un extincteur, fracassant littéralement la vitrine en tan-dème avec la mélodie.

* * *

Plusieurs voitures de polices ce ruèrent vers chaque alertes, Lestrade ce dirigea avec sa troupe droit vers la première alarme, les bijoux symbole de la royauté devaient être sécurisé. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment sans sommation, défonçant à coup de bélier la porte qui menaient aux joyaux de la couronne. Ils restèrent tous figés devant ce spectacle inattendu qui s'offrait à leurs yeux... C'était déconcertant.

Siégeant dans le trône au centre de la pièce, la couronne sur la tête et le sceptre entre ses mains, le manteau de fourrure sur ses épaules. L'air royal, imperturbable, et satisfait face au nouveau arrivants... Moriarty dans toute sa splendeur.

''J'ai faillis attendre...''dit-il simplement un léger sourire au lèvres.

* * *

''Je répond.'' Ce décida John fatigué d'entendre le portable du brun.

Son regard se figea en lisant le message...

''Sherlock.'' L'interrompit-il dans son analyse en lui tendant son portable.

''Pas maintenant.'' Coupa le brun.

''J'insiste.'' Poursuivit le blond. ''Il est revenu.''

Levant les yeux de son appareil le brun s'empara de son mobile.

 _[_ _❤ Viens Jouer. Tower Hill._ _❤ J M]_

* * *

La plus part de ses collègues étant dehors arrêtant James, ou maintenant les curieux à l'écart. Ils venaient d'arrêter James Moriarty avec un facilitée trop déconcertante... Mais personne ne se posa plus de questions, car après tout ils venaient d'arrêter un des criminels les plus corrosifs de Londres.

 _[ Je croyais que ce verre résistait à tout.]_ lui écris Gregory en regardant la vidéo de sécurités avec intérêt avant de l'envoyé au brun.

 _[ Pas au carbone cristallisé, il c'est servis d'un diamant.]_ Répondit le brun en observant la vidéo de la caméras de surveillance que l'inspecteur lui avait envoyé.

Le brun rembobinât la vidéo jusqu'à ce que la vitre soit reconstituée laissant apparaître un message plus que clair.

AVOIR SHERLOCK

* * *

John se regarda dans le miroir en réajustant sa veste avec une certaine nervosité, il allait enfin pouvoir reprendre sa vie d'avant. Il allait faire son grand retour et affronter l'homme qui avait tout fait basculer. Le brun jeta un dernier regard sur le blond avant de se retourner pour lui ouvrir la porte.

Une fois dans le taxi les amenant au tribunal, il se senti un peu mal à l'aise.

''Merci.'' Dit-il en regardant Sherlock. ''Pour tout, même si je n'approuve pas tout tes côtés... Je te dois beaucoup.''

Le brun ne lui répondit pas semblant regarder le paysage défiler par la fenêtre.

Une fois arrivé devant le tribunal le blond descendit avec appréhension du taxi, avant de se retourner en constatant que le brun ne venait pas avec lui.

''Au-revoir John.'' Déclara simplement Sherlock avant de faire signe au chauffeur de l'emmener.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps John se senti vraiment seul alors qu'il s'avançait doucement vers la place du tribunal bondé de journaliste et autre photographe, il croisa les regards choqués, surpris et étonnés de certains policiers le reconnaissant tous... Comme un fantôme venu d'outre tombe John Watson refaisait surface.

Greg vint vers lui en éloignant les journaliste qui commençait à l'entourer pareils à des piranhas avides de chaires fraîches, ça allait être une dure journée...

* * *

''Vous ne pouviez pas le garder.'' Dit le roux avec détermination.

Le brun se contenta d'ignorer son frère aîné qui l'agaçait au plus au point.

''Je garderai un œil sur lui. '' Répondit simplement le brun.

''Certainement. Cela me désole pour vous mon frère.'' Poursuivit Mycroft. ''Mais il ne fait pas parti du même monde que vous.''

''Sortez Mycroft.''Coupa Sherlock.

'' Fort bien... '' Soupira son frère en sortant.

Une fois son frère parti, il regarda les infos débuter tous parlait de ce qui allait ce passer dans le tribunal, la tension était palpable même à travers l'écran de verre, et tous attendaient le résultat de ce jugement avec attention.

* * *

 _ **à suivre...**_


	19. Chapitre XVIII: La menace

_**La menace  
**_

Chapitre XVIII:

L'ombre se détachai lentement dans la lumière de l'extérieur, sombre et mortelle alors que des chaussures lustré escaladait les escalier menant à l'appartement. Un grincement sinistre se fit entendre lors de cette avancée funeste stoppant le marcheur un instant. Un violon se fit entendre en haut des marches, jouant sa symphonie avec une note de désolation.

Le violoniste stoppa sa mélodie, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos, laissant ainsi apparaître une silhouette.

''Les gens frappe d'habitude avant d'entré.'' Déclara simplement Sherlock avant d'ajouter. '' Mais il est vraie que vous n'êtes pas comme tout le monde. L'eau vient de finir de bouillir...''

''Ce pauvre Jean-Sébastien serais affligé.'' Répondit son invité en prenant une pomme dans la corbeille.''Puis-je ?''

''Je vous en pris.'' Dit Le brun en se retournant pour faire face à son ennemi qui s'installa, avant de poser son violon afin de servir le thé.

''Alors qu'il était sur son lit de mort Bach, entendit son fils jouer sa mélodie au piano il s'arrêta avant la fin du morceaux...'' Annonça Moriarty.

''Et le compositeur mourant se précipita hors de son lit vers le piano pour le terminer.'' Finit le brun en coupant net le tirade de son adversaire.

''Il détestait les œuvres inachevées.'' Poursuivit tout de même James.

''Comme vous, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là.''Déclara Sherlock.

''Mais soyez franc, vous n'êtes pas si mécontent.''Exigea son invité.

''De quoi ?'' Demanda calmement le brun.

''Que je soit a nouveau en liberté, tout compte de fée digne de ce nom requière son méchant.'' Annonça Moriarty en souriant de toutes ses dents tenant sa tasse en porcelaine avec dextérité. ''Vous avez besoin de moi, sans moi vous n'êtes rien. Parce qu'au fond vous et moi nous sommes pareils, sauf que vous êtes ennuyeux, vous êtes du côté des Anges vous.''

''Vous avez eu des contact avec les jurés.''Dit simplement le brun en touant son thé.

''J'ai pénétré la tour de Londres, vous croyez que c'était un problème pour moi de m'introduire dans douze chambres d'hôtel ?'' Répondit son invité en soupirant.

''Les réseaux câblés.''Comprit sans mal Sherlock.

''Chaque chambres possède un écran d'accueil personnaliser et toute personne à son point faible, des êtres qu'elle ferait tout pour préserver du danger.'' Poursuivit James les lèvres aux bords de sa tasse encore fumante. ''un jeux d'enfant. ''

''Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ?'' Demanda le brun en soufflant sur son propre thé chaud. ''Me brûler ?''

''Ah ! voila le problème... Le dernier problème. Avez-vous déjà découvert ce que c'est ?'' Déclara l'autre homme de manière joueuse. ''Quel est le dernier problème ?''

Seul le silence lui répondit lorsque le brun s'immobilisa.

''Oooh~~ Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Mais avez-vous écouté ?'' Ricana sombrement James en prenant une gorgé, avant d'abaisser sa tasse, tapant frénétiquement un rythme mystérieux sur son genoux du bout de ses doigts. ''Est ce donc si difficile que ça, de dire je n'en sais rien ?''

''Je n'en sais rien.'' Déclara le brun en déposant sa tasse avec désinvolture.

''Voila qui es futé, atrocement futé.'' Répondit son interlocuteur. '' à propos vous leurs avez-vous dit, à vos amis ?''

''Dit quoi ?'' l'interrogea Sherlock.

''Pourquoi je me suis introduit dans tout cet endroits sans rien prendre ?'' Insista l'autre homme.

''Non.''Coupa Holmes.

''Mais vous comprenez ?''demanda le criminel.

''Évidement.''Affirma t-il à son invité.

''Alors je vous écoute.''Dit James en croquant la pomme.

''Vous voulez que je vous dise ce que vous savez déjà ?''Soupira t-il.

''Non, je veux que vous me prouviez que vous le savez.'' Réexpliqua Moriarty.

''Vous n'avez rien pris parce que vous n'en aviez pas besoin.''Répondit le brun.

''Biieenn.'' Ricana fièrement James.

''Vous n'aurez plus jamais besoin de prendre quoi que ce soit.'' Poursuivit Sherlock.

''Bien excellent, parce que ?''Demanda t-il.

''Parce qu'il n'y à rien, rien dans la banque d'Angleterre, la tour de Londres, ou la prison de Pentonville qui n'ai autant de valeurs que la clé qui vous à permis de vous introduire dans les trois.'' Affirma Holmes.

''Je suis en mesure d'ouvrir toutes les portes, n'importe tout avec quelques simples lignes de codes. Autant le dire plus la peine de croire aux secrets, qu'ils soit planqués ou autre finis les secrets je les connais tous. Je les possèdes les codes nucléaires je pourrais pulvériser tout les pays dans l'ordre alphabétique, dans un monde aux portes closes c'est le porteur des clés qui est roi. Quel vision très cher, moi sous la couronne.'' Ronronna Moriarty avec satisfaction.

''Le procès n'était qu'un prétexte pour vous faire de la publicité et montrer l'étendu de vos talents.'' Déclara Sherlock

''Vous m'y avait bien aidé. Jolie carnet d'adresse gouvernement corrompus, service de renseignement, cellule terroriste d'un seul coup je suis monsieur sexy.''Répondit nonchalamment le criminel.

''Si vous avez accès à toutes les banques, pourquoi vous soucier du plus offrant ?'' Le questionna le brun.

''Je ne m'en soucis pas, j'aime bien les voir ce battre c'est moi que papa préfère !'' Se moqua le criminel. ''Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils sont adorables ? Ah ! c'est vraie que vous vous-avez John. Je devrais me trouver un animal un jour.'' Dit simplement James.

''Pourquoi est ce que vous faîtes tout ça ?'' L'interrogea le plus jeune du clan Holmes.

''Il doit-être amusant de jouer avec lui.''Poursuivit Moriarty.

''Ce n'est ni le pouvoir qui vous motive, ni l'argent l'appât du gain. Alors qu'est ce que c'est au fond ?'' Insista t-il.

''Je veux résoudre le problème, notre problème le dernier problème.''Déclara James ''Elle très bientôt arriver Sherlock... La chute. Mais n'ayez pas peur chuter c'est comme voler sauf que la destination est plus définitive.''

''J'ai toujours eu horreur des devinette.'' Annonça le brun.

''Essayez de vous y faire. Parce que je vous dois une chute Sherlock.'' Décida sombrement Moriarty.

* * *

 _Deux mois plus tard  
_

Parmi les passants dans la rues, un blond s'arrêta pour retirer dans un distributeur un peu de liquide... Mais n'en sorti rien, un message d'erreur s'afficha sur l'écran.

 _C'est pas possible_ se dit le blond en regardant le nouveau message qui apparut.

 **[ Merci pour ta patience Johnny Boy. ]  
**

Il se retourna pour reconnaître le véhicule qui s'arrêta pile à sa hauteur. Il savait que cela arriverai un jour, lorsque le jury avait jugé non coupable Moriarty. Il avait pourtant cru pouvoir reprendre sa vie, il avait retrouvé son appartement et ses amis. Mike et Bill l'avaient bombardé de questions, sa disparition et sa réapparition au tribunal pour témoigner les avaient chamboulés. Bill c'était mis à gueuler en se plaignant que l'autre tête d'asperge sans était sorti bien trop facilement ! Mike c'était contenté de rester choqué et silencieux,sa crevais les yeux que l'autre homme en costard était coupable.

* * *

 _ **à suivre...**_


End file.
